No Matter What
by SweetGA07
Summary: No matter what, I got your back,I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that,I swear to God that in the bitter end, We're gonna be the last ones standing. sequel to If You Only Knew. 3rd story in the series
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the start of the third story in my series :) I really enjoy these stories guys. :) I only Jordana, Jade, Ava, and the twins. That's it! I hope you guys like this story. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Gemma slowly looked up at the church in front of her. Two caskets both closed. She stared straight a head trying to keep her emotions in check in front of all the people. She turned her head to see Juice holding his eleven year old daughter Ava in his lap both having looks of sadness on their faces. Slowly she turned her head the other direction to see Chibs sitting there with a blank expression on his face as if he was trying to put on a macho man act. Clay put his hand within his wife's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to say."

Gemma looked back up towards the front of the church to see Wayne standing behind the two caskets that held his twin girls.

"I was suppose to die before they did. Isn't that how it works?" Wayne said as he slowly put a hand on each of the casket. "Father's aren't suppose to burying their children. My girls were so special. Loving and caring. They were mothers damn good ones at that. I wish that Brandon and Brianna would have been able to know their mom really know her."

He started to cry as Gemma got up from her spot at the front and walked up to him and touched his shoulder causing him to turn and look at her. He quickly hugged the younger woman who in returned put her arms around him and returned it. The two of them walked away from the caskets. Juice put Ava down on the pew and quickly walked up to the front. He turned to see his brothers and some of the girls family members staring at him.

"I keep waiting for these two caskets to open up and they sat up going trick you all." Juice said as he slowly looked away from the group of people who were staring at hm. "My life was starting to make sense again. It was all started to fit together in a weird way. Jade and I had our ups and down but that never mattered. I was planning on asking her to marry me again. Now that she is gone, my life makes no sense. My daughter is the only thing that keeps me from going crazy."

Gemma pulled Ava over to her wrapping her slim around her tiny girls shoulders. Ava knew her mother and Aunt weren't coming back. She let tears fall down her cheeks staining them as they went.

"It's ok baby." Gemma said as she picked up Ava with ease causing girl to go into her lap and hug the woman for dear life.

Juice stared at his daughter with Gemma who looked as if she had lost a child of her own once more. Chibs sighed as he slowly replaced Juice at the front. Juice sat down beside Gemma and grabbed a hold of Ava who without objection went to her father.

"I honestly don't have a clue what to say about this." Chibs said as he slowly looked at the caskets. "I figured that things were looking up but boy was I wrong. I mean come on look who we are. Nothing ever is easy never will it be. I found somebody who despite age wanted to be with me no questions asked. She gave me children who were taken at the time of the attack. I wish that I could find the son of a bitch who took my woman from me and kill the bastards who have my children."

Wayne stood up once more and went to say something but stopped as Chibs put his hand up to stop the older man in front of him.

"I love you." Chibs whispered as he touched the casket that he knew was Jordanas.

He kissed his hand and touched it once more. Walking away he sighed and sat down in his spot once more as Wayne took his place in front of the church once more.

"We need the pallbearer in the front." Wayne said as he looked up at the men.

Chibs, Juice, Opie, Clay, Bobby, Happy, Tig, and a few others stood up walking towards the front. Gemma held onto Ava's hand who was staring at the casket as each group of men past the pews leaning to the hearse that was waiting for them.

"MOMMA!" Ava shouted as she went to take off towards the men.

Clay grabbed a hold of Ava small arm picking her up and holding her as she wrapped her legs around his waist holding onto him crying. Gemma rubbed the young girl's back as they made they now were following the men outside. After the caskets were loaded up the men made their ways to their bikes. Gemma slowly go into the car behind the second hearse with Ava who was in the backseat. Gemma stared at the little girl who appeared to be so lost.

"I promise you if need me I'm here ok?" Gemma said looking in the rear view mirror looking at Ava.

"Ok Aunt Gemma." replied Ava in a low voice and looking out the window.

Gemma slowly started to follow the group of bikers that was leading her towards the grave yard. Within less than twenty minutes the other men had put the girls caskets out to be put into their plots. Gemma helped Ava get out of the car and held her hand as they walked up the small hill. Jax watched his mom and small niece even though not related walk up.

"Uncle Jax." Ava said as she tugged his vest. "Will you make sure momma knows I love her?"

Jax felt his emotions quickly quicken at the sight of her dark eyes staring up at him. He nodded his head knowing that if he was to speak he himself might cry. Gemma gathered Ava and the two of them sat down in the chairs beside the caskets. Within a matter of seconds the preacher was once more talking but Gemma just stared at the two caskets in front of her.

"You may put these flowers upon the caskets."

Ava quickly ran up with her father and grabbed to flowers putting one on her aunts while quickly putting the flower on her mother's with the help her father and she kissed the casket causing people around her to awe a the sight. Juice looked up as the sound of a motor starting up caught his attention. Gemma and Clay both looked up in the same direction to see Chibs running away from the burial site.

"Somebody needs to go after him before he commits murder." Jax said as he walked up causing Clay to jump. "And the twins never see him again."

Clay nodded in agreement as Gemma remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys another chapter for you :) I personally am loving this story already and believe me it's just getting started. :) I only own the Ocs that DO NOT appear in the tv show. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! Let me know! Thanks!**

* * *

"Ahhh!"

Jordana sat up quickly in the bed breathing heavy. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt as if it was going bust out of her chest. She ran her hand through her damp hair that was wet from sweat. She looked at the clock on the night stand beside her to see it was only three in the morning.

"They got to stop." Jordana said as she put her legs over the side of the bed and let her feet touch the floor.

She slowly stood up and winched a little bit at the pain that reminded her of the fight she put up. Also it was the reason she was alone.

"Another dream?"

Jordana slowly turned around to see Gemma standing in the door way. The only thing that the oldest twin did was nod. Gemma slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"They keep getting more into details." Jordana said as she stared out the window that show nothing but darkness. "First they were just the funeral and the caskets as if I was a person watching. It's starting to be like a movie. I want them to stop, I want my babies, I want my man."

Gemma patted a spot on the bed beside her causing Jordana to slowly to sit down. Gemma wrapped her arms around her shoulder gently and brought her head to rest on the older woman's shoulder. She kissed Jordana's forehead.

"Men are a different breed than us women." Gemma said as she looked straight a head rocking the two of them gently. "They deal with things differently. Bikers are way different men. Give him time sweetheart, he'll come around and I'm sure he is mentally kicking himself in the ass."

Jordana didn't bother replying to the queen's comment. After things went down with the girls and both of them being out of the hospital it was realized that Ava was safe and sound while the twins were gone.

"How is Tara?" Jordana asked as she tried to change the subject.

"She is ok I suppose, she walked in on Jax fucking Ima." replied Gemma as Jordana shot her a look. "Trust me, that boy thinks with the wrong head at times."

Jordana and Tara were the two women of the club who seemed to have been dealt the bad hands after the events. Since the morning of what happen Chibs hadn't spoken a word to her. He was there at the hospital but after that nothing. Tara and Jax were on the outs while Juice and Jade seemed to be mending fences.

"Try to get some sleep, we've got a big day a head of us." Gemma said as she kissed Jordana's cheek. "We can't have you looking like a cancer patient."

"That's the beauty of make up Gemma." Jordana replied as she watched the older woman disappear from the guest room she was using.

Gemma laughed at the comment from the hallway, Jordana slowly slipped back up under the covers hoping that the dream wouldn't start up again.

"Hello Gemma." Jade said as she slowly walked into the kitchen area of her boss's home. "Is Jordana up yet?"

Gemma placed a cup of coffee in front of Jade who slowly took it.

"She had a rough night, she had another dream." Gemma said as Jade sighed. "Somebody needs to bust that man in the ass or something. That poor child needs that man."

"Maybe I can talk Juice into talking to him." Jade replied as Gemma nodded. "If not, then I'll take the risk and talk to him."

Gemma raised a eye brow at her as Clay walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jade nodded at her other boss who kissed his wife's cheek then kissed her gently.

"Do we have anything major today?" Clay asked looking at Jade. "I mean shop wise."

Jade just shook her head no as Jordana appeared in the kitchen slowly. Gemma handed the other twin a cup of coffee as she sat down and looked up at her.

"I want to talk to Jax today." Jordana said as she looked at Clay. "Personally I believe it's best that if I did it so I can not kill Chibs."

The only thing Clay did was nod at the girl who he thought of as a daughter. Without another word, Jordana walked out of the house leaving the other adults alone. Jordana sighed as she felt the sun hit her skin.

"Have you spoken to her?" Bobby asked as he followed Chibs around the tow truck.

"If she wanted to talk to me she would have come to me." replied Chibs without looking at his fellow brother. "She swore she saw Fiona take the twins. She is completely lost her damn mind. That woman is dead I saw her body get on that plane."

Bobby shook his head as the two of them made their way back into the garage.

"What about the people at Ava's soon Chibs?" asked Bobby looking at them. "Are they crazy too? Come on, look who we are. Things are damn possible. Fake your own death."

Chibs threw the wrench he was holding into the tool box in front of him.

"My children are gone, Jax's son is gone." Chibs said as he turned around. "And the old woman is a bat case. You can't be fucking seriously standing there telling me you believe her. She was kicked in the head. She could be making shit up Bobby."

Bobby went to say something but stopped as he noticed how still Chib's stare become. He turned around to see Jordana standing there looking at him.

"I'm a bat case huh?" Jordana asked as the two men stared at him. "That's coming from a old bastard of a man who refuses to believe that I was beat up by his supposedly dead wife. I saw her, I tried my best to keep the twins away from her."

"She is dead you bloody woman." Chibs said as he stared at her. "You've gone completely mad now, I guess this is what I get for trying to get with a younger woman huh? Making up stories to make themselves feel less guilty for not trying hard enough to keep some bastards away from my kids."

Bobby closed his eyes as Jordana stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Fuck you asshole." Jordana said with no emotion. "I did everything I could to keep HER away from MY babies. You want to stand there and say I didn't try hard enough? After today Mister Telford, I don't want a damn thing to do with you. When we get our twins back I want you to sign over your damn rights so I don't have to deal with you."

"If you think I'm going to sign over my rights to a crazy woman your wrong." Chibs shouted at her. "Those twins belong with somebody is stable."

Jordana laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"Your stable? Really?" Jordana said looking at him as she walked closer to him though Bobby was standing in the middle. "You are a outlaw biker who runs drugs and guns. The ATF agents are watching everybody's single damn move. I believe the judge would agree that they would be better off with me. The WOMAN who has a REAL job with NO COVER UPS."

Before he could reply she walked off leaving the whole garage shocked at her actions and words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody, I do believe that this chapter I had a great time writing. I really love it. I only own the Ocs that do NOT have a real role within the TV series. I am hoping you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. I really love it guys. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! Let me know what yall think!**

* * *

"Excuse me."

Jordana stopped walking and turned around to see June Stahl walking towards her. She let out a groan as the ATF agent got to her.

"I've got shit I've got to do. What do you want?" Jordana said as she crossed her arms.

"I need your help." June said looking at her. "I know what your thinking. I fucked up things with your sisters. True be told I wasn't picturing it out like that. I can help you get your children back."

Jordana stared at her with no emotion in her eyes.

"Agent Stahl let me tell you something, these men aren't the outlaw bikers you and the other bitches of the government believe they are." Jordana said walking towards the woman causing her to back up. "Sure they are knuckle dragging idiots but when you look around Charming what to do you see? No drug dealers, no gang bangers. NOTHING."

"They under mind everything that happens in this town." June said as Jordana stared at her. "Your father is under their thumb. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the club was only using you and your sister to get to your dad? Personal threats were made? Something."

Jordana just shook her head and laughed.

"If you think by providing me empty promises of getting my twins back Stahl, you better think twice." Jordana said as she stared at her. "I'm a pissed off old lady of a biker. I might be pissed beyond believe with his actions but there is no WAY in HELL I'd tell you anything."

June narrowed her eyes at her as Jordana glared at her.

"You are in that club too damn deep to realize what a fool these people are playing you for." June said as they were starting to get attention from the town locals. "I promise you Jordana Unser when you realized that old man as you call him, is really nothing but a out law biker who has nothing and will never amount to nothing. Don't come to me when you realize you lost your twins."

Jordana watched as the ATF agent walked away. She quickly just took off towards her car once more. June turned her head and stopped walking to watch Jordana leave.

"She'll come to me." June said as she grabbed her cell phone. "Give her about two or three days. I'll reproach her. She'll be more than willing to give me the information."

She closed her cell phone and walked towards the direction of the jail. Jordana hit the steering wheel as she road down the road.

"You realize that leaving the car unlocked can let unwanted people in your car."

Jordana let out a scream as Jax busted out laughing as he sat up in the back seat.

"Damnit Jax." Jordana said as she pulled the car into a empty into a empty parking lot. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

Jordana turned the car off and got out as Jax exited the back seat. She slammed the door as he looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" Jax asked as Jordana glared at him. "Ignore the old bastard he is just pissed."

"He is just pissed? Fuck that Jackson." Jordana said as he winched at the sound of his full name. "He is completely and utterly stupid at this point. I'm a bat case who didn't try hard enough. His words not mine."

Jax just shook his head and looked at her.

"I want you to go to Ireland before us."Jax said as Jordana raised an eye brow at him. "So if we all appear at once it doesn't make a scene."

Jordana looked down at the gravel then back up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"If you do agree to go I'll explain the rest when we aren't in public." Jax said as Jordana took a deep breath. "Look Jor, I know how you feel. They took Abel too. I can understand the emotion you've got running through your head right now. Your so confused rather to go fly there and kill them no matter what the cost or just kill your self because you couldn't do more."

Jax saw the look in her eye and pulled his former lover to him and hugged her tightly. Jordana wrapped her arms around him and held on as tears started to fall down her cheeks onto his shirt.

"Sorry about wetting your shirt." Jordana said as she held onto him tighter.

"Just a shirt Jor." replied Jax as he leaned against the car holding onto her.

Jordana didn't bother replying she just held onto the man who once held her heart.

"You." Jade said staring straight at Chibs who was standing beside Juice. "You, Scottish idiot! I've had enough of this. Seriously. I've even tried to talk Juice into talking to you. Since my darling man won't grow any balls. I'll do it."

She started towards the two men while Juice quickly grabbed a hold of Jade before she could reach the older man. She struggled against his grip as Chibs just grinned at her.

"Aye, I must admit you and your sister are a lot like." Chibs said as Jade struggled against Juice's grip. "Both have tempers when things don't go your way. And love to make bullshit excuses."

Jade stomped on Juice's foot with her heel causing him to let go of her, Jade quickly darted towards Chibs and caused the older man to fall over with her still fighting.

"You asshole, I don't see what the fuck my sister sees in your old ass." Jade shouted as she punched.

Jade screamed as she felt a arm slip around her waist pulling her off of the man she was trying so hard to kill.

"Calm down."

Jade suddenly stop moving causing Juice to stare Jade who without question obeyed Happy's order. She still stared at Chibs with a death glare.

"This is a garage not a boxing gym." Clay shouted as he walked out of the office with Gemma close behind him. "If you want to fight I can arrange for that shit to fucking happen Friday night."

Jade just kept her eyes set on Chibs who was staring at her with a busted lip.

"Take the rest of the day off Jade, I can't have you beating up the man because of the issues he has with your sister." Clay said looking down at her. "Happy make sure she doesn't come back today."

"Yes sir." Happy said nodding at him.

Jade felt Happy lift her with problem and turn her around so she was facing the lot.

"Just wait Chibs, I'll personally kick your ass." Jade shouted as she kept walking.

Happy shook his head as Juice was talking to Chibs who was still pissed. Jade walked down to the bottom of the lot and turned to see Happy still standing there.

"Do you always do what he tells you to do?" asked Jade as she crossed her arms.

"Yep, he is pres so what he says goes." Happy said nodding at her. "He said get off the lot and stay away for the rest of the day. Don't make me have to tie you to a chair to keep you away."

A smile spread across Jade's face.

"Kinky, express that one to Juice." Jade said as she grabbed her glasses from the top of her head shocked they managed to stay on. "I'll be back later."

"And I'll be waiting to take you off the lot." replied Happy as Jade walked over to her car.

Happy shook his head as she disappeared from sight.

"Wow." Jordana said breathing heavy. "I forgot how good that was."

"I second the wow motion." Jax said as they both laid still.

Jordana ran her hand through her messy hair and looked at Jax who was staring at her.

"What?" Jordana asked looking at him.

"This is kind of strange isn't it?" Jax asked as Jordana laughed and nodded in agreement. "I never thought I'd ever get to see that side of you again."

Jordana smiled at him and kissed his lips gently.

"You were the man who taught me everything I knew,Jax." Jordana said as she put her arm on his chest and her chin on her arm.

Jax nodded in agreement as his cocky smile spread across his face as if he had won award or something. Jordana shook her head as she leaned up and crawled on top of him.

"What do you say Jackson, we have another go round?" Jordana asked wiggling her eye brows.

"I forgot how high of a sex drive you have." Jax said as he leaned up on his elbows looking up at her. "But I don't mind it at all."

He reached up and grabbed a handful of Jordana's hair pulling her lips to his own.

"Jax."

Both adults stopped moving as the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you today. I hope you guys like it. I only own the people that DO NOT appear on the TV series. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! Let me know what ya think :)**

* * *

"This is something I didn't expect to see." Gemma said as she stood in the door way with her arms crossed. "Both of you get up and dressed up. The others will be here shortly."

Gemma just grinned as she walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone. Jordana closed her eyes as she moved from on top of Jax. He laughed as he watched her grab a hold of her thong and bra.

"You know having those twins of yours really filled you out." Jax said as he watched her dress. "Nice ass and a nicer rack."

Jordana busted out laughing as she hooked her bra. She pulled the straps up and covered her chest. Turning around she watched Jax as he walked towards her wearing nothing but his boxers that were low.

"I must admit, I love seeing those hip tints." Jordana said as he got closer putting her back against the wall.

"How about the two of you dressed now." Gemma said as she appeared in the door way once more. "Look you don't have time to fuck around. Hurry up."

Jax backed away from her as Gemma remained standing in the doorway knowing if she was standing there nothing would happen. Jordana grabbed her jeans and t-shirt and quickly slipped them on.

"Brush your hair and put some makeup on your neck. Jax left a few marks" Gemma said nodding towards the bathroom. "Lords know, we need to have a fist fight between two club members."

Jordana walked headed towards the bathroom leaving the mother son duo alone. Gemma looked at her son with a blank expression on her face.

"Care to explain?" Gemma asked looking at him.

"Ok mom, I love you but what happened between Jordana and I is that." Jax replied looking at her. "Between us. Not you, her, and me just us."

Gemma stared at her son with a raised eye brow.

"Did you randomly forget that you have a old lady and she has a old man who is part of your club?" Gemma asked looking at her son.

"Did you randomly forget mom that Tara and I are no longer together?" Jax asked looking at her. "As for Jordana and Chibs, from what was explained to me earlier they are done as well. We are both adults. We can handle it like adults."

Gemma went to say something but stopped as Jordana opened the door to see the two of them.

"I'm going go wait out by the bar." Jordana said nodding towards the front. "I'll see you guys out there."

Jordana grabbed a hold of her flip flops from the edge of the bed and slipped them. Jax looked at his mom as he grabbed a hold of Jordana's elbow as she walked past.

"What?" Jordana asked looking a him.

"No good bye kiss?"

Jordana shook her head with a small smile as she kissed his lips with a quick peck. She quickly left the mother and son alone once more. Gemma had a look of warning on her face.

"Jackson, don't fuck up." Gemma said as stared at her son. "This club is going through way to much for you to be thinking with your dick instead of your head."

"Relax mom, I can promise you that it will work out." Jax said as he finished getting dressed. "Go keep Jordana company while I'm getting ready."

Gemma shook her head as she left her son alone. Jordana sat down at the bar and nodded at one of the prospects who gave her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Jordana said as she opened it and took a sip.

"Do you want to explain to me, what that was back there?" Gemma asked as she looked at Jordana.

Jordana put the lid back on the bottle and gave the queen of the bikers a smile.

"Two adults Gemma." Jordana replied looking at her. "We aren't together if you are thinking that. Look what Jax and I do is between us. Sometimes a girl has a certain itch that needs to be taken care of. That's simply what it is. Jax and I know what we are doing."

"I'm looking out for my son and my boys." Gemma said looking at her. "I do not want you sleeping with Jackson unless you are completely and utterly done with Chibs. I do NOT need these club falling apart because a crow eater couldn't figure out which man to fuck."

Jordana tighten her jaw as she looked at her.

"I want to make something perfectly clear to you." Jordana said as she stood up from the bar stool and got closer to Gemma who was sitting down. "I am not a crow eater, I am not some porn slut who fucks any man. I am perfectly aware of how you look out for your boys. I look out for them just as well. You guys are my family. Why are you suddenly pissed about this? I mean come on it was your goal from the start to get Jackson and I together."

Gemma pushed the tiny girl back away from her as she stood up.

"Spoken like a true old lady." Gemma said with a small grin. "I want my son to be somebody who I can see taking my spot with Clay steps down. I see that either being Tara or you Jordana. So make up your mind about which man you want."

Jordana looked back at her and went to reply but stopped as the door opened letting in some of the other members. Clay smiled as he saw Jordana and Gemma. He walked over and kissed Gemma's cheek and hugged Jordana who stood there.

"We will finish this conversation later." Jordana said looking at Gemma who just looked at her. "I won't take no for a answer."

Gemma just nodded as the men around them went into church. Jade walked in behind Happy who was playing like a body guard to keep her away from Chibs.

"Hiya." Jade said as Jordana noticed Chib's face. "I did that."

Jordana just shook her head as Jade sat down on the bar stool that she was sitting in before.

"Lovely." Jordana said as Jax walked up. "Hi."

"Hi." Jax said with a grin. "When we get done in the chapel I want to talk to you about what we were talking about earlier."

Jordana nodded at him as he kissed her lips gently yet deeply causing Jade to stare at her with a raised eye brow.

"Woaho missy what was that?" Jade asked as she noticed Chibs staring at them from the corner of her eye.

"Two adults." Gemma said in a mocking manner of what both Jax and Jordana had told her.

Jordana shot the older woman a look as the men made their way into the chapel closing the doors behind them. Jade grabbed a bottle of water from behind the bar and looked at her.

"You do realize that Chibs saw that right?" asked Jade looking at her twin. "He didn't look to pleased either."

"I don't give a rats ass about Chibs at this point." Jordana replied looking at her. "He refuses to believe me and says shit about me. I said fuck it I don't care anymore I don't want shit to do with him."

Jade shook her head as Gemma watched the two of them.

"I call Bullshit." Jade said looking at her. "Look I get he pissed you off beyond believe but doesn't give you the right to go and fuck one of his friends."

Jordana took a deep breath and grabbed her bottle of water and took a long swig out of it. Jordana quickly turned the bottle upside down and let the contents of the bottle fall onto her sister who let out a scream.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Jade shouted as she moved out of her sister's reach. "You've acted like your the only one who is hurting. Guess what dip shit we are all. I can see why Chibs called you a bat case! Because you've turn into one."

"Tell me Jade, does Juice know about your affair?" Jordana asked as the door open knowing Juice was standing there.

Jade turned her head to see Juice standing looking at her while Gemma had wide eyes as the twins seemed to be falling apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys another chapter for you :) I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I only own the people that DO NOT appear on the TV series. I really enjoy writing for you guys. Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Ava." Tara said as she walked into the house. "Is your mom and aunt in the kitchen?"

The little girl nodded as she quickly pushed the screen door open. Tara nodded at the little girl and gave her a small kiss on the head as she followed her into the house. Jade stood in the door way of the kitchen and nodded towards it.

"Afternoon." Jade said as the two of them made their way to into the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" Tara asked looking at Jordana. "I figured it'd be best if we left during the evening instead of randomly."

Jordana nodded at her as she looked at Jade.

"Ok now are you sure you want to go to Ireland?" Jade asked looking at her. "I get that the twins and Abel are there but what if something happens and the guys aren't there?"

Jordana took a deep breath and nodded.

"I've got in contact with a few people from there. So I won't be alone." replied Jordana looking at her twin. "I can't say I won't go to jail if I see the bitch but I promise I'll get my kids back."

Jade took a deep breath and looked at Tara who was leaning against the frame of the door. Jordana got up from her chair and walked around the corner and grade two bags and smiled.

"I'll call you as soon as I land." Jordana said as Tara followed her out the door.

Jade stood on the porch area while Ava stood behind he screen door.

"Hey Jordana before you go, how would you feel if Juice was to be your brother in law?" Jade asked as Jordana's head popped up from behind the trunk on Tara's car.

"Honestly,I feel like he already is." replied Jordana as she stood against the car. "Just wish that you'd make it official already."

Jade held out her hand to causing the two women to stare as a sparkle caught their attention. Both Tara and Jordana made their way back to the porch.

"He proposed to me last night." Jade said showing off her simple yet beautiful small yellow diamond ring on her finger. "He said he spoke to Jordana about her saying something about the stupid affair she mentioned and got the story straight. And the next thing I know he is on one knee in front of me."

Jordana smiled as she let out a squeal as she hugged her twin. Ava walked out onto the porch with a grin on her face.

"Now we get the normal parents." Tara said with a laugh.

Ava grinned as she quickly hugged her two aunts. Jade smiled down at her daughter.

"What do you say we have a mother daughter day?" Jade asked as Ava grinned brightly.

Jordana got into the car on the passenger side and watched as her sister and niece walked back into the house. Tara took a deep breath as they pulled out of the drive way.

"When are you going to tell him?" Jordana asked as Tara started down the road.

"Excuse me?" Tara asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

Jordana smiled a little bit as she leaned over and cupped Tara's barely there stomach.

"That." Jordana said as she leaned back in her seat.

"When are you going to tell Chibs you were fucking one of his friends?" Tara asked with a raised eye brow.

Tara had found out about the situation between Jax and Jordana. The two women had argument that led to the guys separating them. But within a few days things had calm down and the two of them spoke about the situation and was cool about it.

"I love him you know that." Jordana said looking at the soon to be mom. "Chibs by the way. I love Jax too but we both know not the same way. I think he is trying to light a fire under Chibs ass to make him realize that any guy can have me."

Tara shook her head as she kept driving.

"I know that this will sound wrong but seriously Jordana?" Tara asked as they stopped at a stop light. "I want Jax to be with me and only me. You are his EX why can't just leave it at that."

"I don't want Jax like that Tara." Jordana replied as the car started moving once more. "I tried to put the feelings I have for that old gray headed son of a bitch away and forget them but it hasn't worked."

Tara cleared her throat and sighed.

"When I get done dropping you off at the airport, I'm coming back to Charming and taking care of Gemma." Tara said trying to change the subject. "You sure you've got everything?"

"Tell her I said Hello." Jordana said as they kept driving towards the next town. "I am OCD with certain things I checked at least five times. I've got the passport."

Tara laughed at the comment. Jordana turned her attention to the things that passed them. Tara looked in the rear view mirror and slowly slowed the car down causing Jordana to stare at her.

"The guys." Tara said nodding towards the back of the car.

Jordana turned around and looked to see some of the guys following them. Tara pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park as Jordana got out of the car and watched as Bobby, Jax, and Juice pulled up behind the car.

"Did I forget something?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow.

"Here." Bobby said pulling a large envelop from under his vest. "Don't ask what's in it because we don't know. It appeared this morning."

Jordana slowly took it from his hands and nodded at him.

"I guess I've got reading material for the flight." Jordana said as Tara got out of the car.

Jordana made a beeline towards Juice as Tara stood in front of Jax.

"So you are going to be my brother in law offically?" Jordana asked as Juice let a smile go across his face. "Make sure she doesn't skip town while I'm gone ok?"

"No problem, She can't get rid of me anymore." Juice said with a nod. "I promise to keep her bound to me."

Jordana shook her head laughing as Bobby pulled a zip lock bag from his vest.

"Not loaded." Bobby said causing Jordana to snap her fingers. "Figured you could use a airplane snack. Since your the only one who enjoys my baking."

"Thank you." Jordana said as she took the small bag. "I'll be sure to return the favor when I get back."

Bobby hugged her as she kissed his cheeks. She turned around with his arm still on her shoulders as she stared at Jax and Tara who were talking.

"Tell me, who are you with now?" Bobby said looking at her.

"My self at this point." Jordana said looking at him. "I know who I'm in love with and knows he loves me but doesn't trust me. So yes alone."

Bobby and Juice shook their heads as Tara hugged Jax before looking at Jordana.

"I' will see you guys when I get back." Jordana said kissing Bobby's cheek once more and hugged Juice as she walked past him.

She quickly hugged Jax and kissed his cheek as she past. Tara stared at the scene while Jordana returned a stern look to her.

"See you guys when I get back." Tara said as Jordana got into the car.

Jax nodded at her as he climbed back onto his bike. Jordana put her seat belt on and looked at Tara who was giving her a death glare.

"Remember what I told you." Jordana said as Tara pulled back onto the road. "I don't want Jax alright? I am in love with the son of a bitch who didn't show up like I hope he would have."

"Keep your lips to your self next time." Tara said with a teasing tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another chapter :) I hope you guys like it. I only own the people that DO NOT appear on the TV series. I am enjoying this story. Thank you to all those who review this story. I love reading them. And Thank you Tiggy for giving me this idea. :) Had to give you credit :) Enjoy guys! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Sure, I'll help." Jade said looking at Tara and Gemma. "Wait, what did I just agree to help with?"

Gemma shook her head as Tara quickly helped Gemma lay down in the bed.

"Let's just say that now you will be part the club because of the law side dealing with the club." Gemma said with a grin. "Go wait out babygirl, when Tara yells come in."

Jade looked at Tara who nodded a her. Jade walked out of the room quickly and sat down in a plastic chair that was against the hallway.

"Do you trust her?" Tara asked looking at Gemma. "I've heard about people say that she is the rat."

Gemma looked towards the door that Jade had just walked out of.

"I trust her, clay on the other hand?" Gemma said as looked back at Tara. "Let's just say that somethings are better left in the dark."

Tara only nodded her head as Gemma slowly around.

"Ready to do this?' Tara asked looking at her.

Gemma only nodded her head as Tara watched as Gemma was now starting to act to the job done. Tara waited a few seconds before letting out a scream for help which Jade knew was her cue as she ran into the room.

"Her fever it's spiking." Tara said looking at Jade trying to be professional as the others walked in. "It's up to 107."

Jade eyes widen trying to play a good actress.

"I'm going to go put her in a ice bath before she strokes out." Tara said as they passed Wayne in the hallway.

"I'm going to go call Clay to tell him what's going on." Jade replied as she dogged around her father. "I'll be later."

Wayne nodded at his daughter who was grabbing her cell phone from her pocket.

"Keep me posted." Wayne said as everybody disappeared around different corners.

Jade quickly ran down the flights of stairs taking two at a time it appeared. Tara and the other personnel of the hospital got Gemma into the tub and quickly started filling it up with ice.

"A little bit of privacy please?" Tara asked as she stared at the man who was suppose to be guarding Gemma.

"Yea sorry."

Tara just stared at him as he walked out the door.

"It's Clear." Tara said as Gemma quickly jerked up.

"Ahhh shit that's cold." Gemma said as she sat up from the water shaking her body.

Tara ran to a cabinet and quickly pulled out a gym bag and helped Gemma get out of the mental tub.

"Come on let's get you dressed." Tara said as she helped the older woman get undressed.

Within a matter of minutes Gemma was dressed in dry clothes and put on a white doctor's jacket.

"Who are you calling?" Gemma asked as they slowly walked out of the room.

"I already called Jade who is waiting at the service entrance and then you are going to call Jax." Tara said as the walked to another door.

Tara quickly searched her phone for Jax's number and hit send handing it to Gemma as she scanned the key card get the door opened.

"Just be there." Gemma said as she hung up the phone.

Tara and Gemma stood in front of the elevator as Tara went over certain details.

"I promise I won't tell Jax." Gemma said as Tara looked at her. "Just don't do nothing til you look into Abel's eyes ok?"

"It's my choice, you and Jordana both think you can think for me." Tara said as Gemma looked at her. "What?"

Gemma sighed and shook her head.

"Where is Jordana? That girl wouldn't go a day without seeing me." Gemma said looking at her. "What is she up to?"

Tara looked confused as they waited for the elevator.

"You mean you don't know?" Tara asked as Gemma stared at her.

"Know what? Don't play games with a woman with a heart issue." replied Tara as she stared at her.

Tara went to say something but stopped as the elevator doors opened.

"Jordana is already Ireland she left three days ago." Tara said as Gemma's eyes widen. "I thought you knew."

"I've got some words I want to say to that child." Gemma said as she got into the elevator quickly. "See you soon sweetie."

Tara only nodded as the door closed. Jade stood against her car as she saw Jax, Tig, Tori, and Clay pull up with the tow truck.

"What are you doing here?" Clay asked looking at Jade.

"I was told to be here." Jade said looking at him. "I figured you guys would be around as well."

The three men started up towards the door as it opened showing Gemma walking out. Tori stood beside Jade as they stared at them.

"Do any of you know about Jordana already being in Ireland?" Gemma asked as Clay grabbed the bag.

"I knew." Jax said looking at his mother. "We got some early words about the twins and Abel."

Gemma slapped her son causing the people around them to just stare knowing better then to try get in the middle.

"Are you insane? That woman is ALONE in Ireland and she is a mother with rage about wanting to kill a woman. Are you insane Jackson?" Gemma asked looking at her son.

"Jordana is a big girl mom, she can handle herself." Jax said as Gemma stared at her. "No he doesn't know either."

Jade shook her head and straight up as her father suddenly appeared.

"It appears your fever broke." Wayne said as he stared at the group in front of him. "What are you doing here Jade?"

The members of the bike looked at her as she slowly walked up to them and got in front of them with a serious look on her face.

"If she comes with now, I'll say she came willing she had a change of heart." Wayne said looking at them. "And there won't be any problems with anybody aiding and abetting."

"And if she don't?" Clay asked as they stared at him.

Wayne looked at Jade once more but then sighed.

"There won't be any other way." Wayne said as he stared at them.

Jade looked down at the pavement for a second before walking up and getting close to her father as he held his gun up causing Tig to hold his up and Tori to stand up straight holding her arm behind her back in case she needed to grab hers.

"What are you going to do with that gun dad?" Jade asked as he looked past her towards Tig. "What do you want to do with it? Do you want to shoot them? Do you wan to shoot me?"

Wayne took his attention from Tig and looked at his daughter with a confused look on his face.

"Do it." Jade said as the others around her look with wide eyes. "Raise that gun up to my chest Dad and pull the trigger."

Wayne stared as Jade looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"That's the only way you'll get to them." Jade said looking at him. "Because like it or not I'm about to be married to one of them. I am already a old lady Dad. So it's my job to protect them. You want to get them. You've got to get me. So do it."

Jade stared at him for a few seconds then turned around to face the people behind her and nodded towards the car.

"Trader." Gemma said as she passed the older man.

Jade without another word jogged towards her car to see Gemma throw the keys to Tara's Cutlass to Tori.

"Let's go." Jax said as he climbed into the tow truck.

Jade quickly got into her car and soon followed behind the tow truck as it left the parking lot with her father on his cell phone. Within minutes cop sirens could be heard causing the three cars to pull over in a parking lot. Jade put her car close to the entrance to block it.

"Come on, he must have called it in." Tig said as he and Tori got out of the car. "We aren't going to making it out Charming."

Tori stood beside him and looked at Gemma who was looking a bit worried her self.

"They will be looking for the truck." Tori said causing them to stare at her.

"She is right, they will be looking for the truck." Tig said as they looked at him once more. "Take the Cutlass and go to the plane."

Jax looked at him with a confused look.

"No we need you bro." Jax said as Tig shook his head.

"You need your mom more." replied Tig as he looked around. "Just back track through town and we will led them up 18."

Tori nod at him with a smile letting him know she was ok with doing what he said.

"Shit let's go." Jax said as everybody quickly started moving around in the lot. "Go Jade!"

Jade put her hand out the window and did a thumbs up as she quickly took off down the road as the others cars went their ways.

"Let's get the show on the road shall we darling?" Tig asked as he turned the truck sharply on to the old interstate.

"Let's do it." Tori said with a bright grin.

After a while driving and avoiding cops, Jax pulled the Cutlass into a airport hanger causing the group of men to stare at them.

"Cutting it close."

"Sorry had to give somebody a lift." Jax said looking back towards the car as Gemma got out of the car.

Clay handed the bag to Bobby who stared at him.

"Where is Tig and Tori?" Bobby asked as he held the bag.

Gemma held her hand up causing them to stare at her.

"Jax tell him or I will." Gemma said as Jax shook his head at his mom. "Tell Chibs now."

Chibs looked at the mother and son duo with a raised eye brow.

"Your ex old lady and baby momma hasn't been Charming for the past few days." Gemma said as he turned his full attention to her. "She is already in Ireland because they got some news before hand and she went to check it out ALONE."

A stun look on Chibs face and he shot a glare towards Jax who stood his ground. The man shook his head as he looked at them.

"Time to go."

Within a matter of seconds the group of people started towards the cargo plane that was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm working on two stories that are completely different. The muses are different as well. But I'm working on both. I am hoping you guys like this chapter. I only own the people that DO NOT appear on the TV series at all. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy let me know what ya think!**

* * *

Jordana stared at the at the file of papers she had been reading since she got to Ireland. She was shocked to read that the things she had over heard in the past were true. Closing her eyes she could still remember her dad talking about the issues with what had happen. She opened her eyes quickly as the sound of a plane caught her attention. Looking out the windshield she saw a cargo plane come into view. She grinned a small smirk.

"Let's go." Jordana said as she quickly put the stack of papers into a big purse.

She grabbed the keys and quickly turned on the car. Checking everything she quickly headed for the airport making sure the whole way nobody was following her. Getting to the small airport she quickly pulled around as she noticed she had beaten the plane. Putting the car in park and quickly getting out she grabbed the keys and walked over to a hanger.

"Good Day love."

Jordana nodded at a airport worker who was motioning for the plane. She watched as the plane slowly came to a shop a few feet from her. For some reason she had knots in her stomach as if she was seeing the people in the plane for the first time in years.

"Hurry up." Jordana said shaking her head.

The back of the plane opened causing Jordana to straighten up quickly causing the man to laugh. Gemma was the first to come into Jordana's view.

"Over here." Jordana shouted causing Gemma to slowly turn around.

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest as she laid eyes on the girl she hadn't seen in almost five days. The guys soon followed into her eye site. Chibs looked around the group to see Jordana standing there looking at them.

"I am going to beat your bloody ass." Chibs shouted as he started to make a bee line towards Jordana who stood her ground.

"You aren't going to do a damn thing to me you bastard." Jordana replied as he got closer to her. "I was following up leads for our kids you moron."

Chibs stared at her as the other walked up to the former couple. She took a deep breath.

"When I got word that you guys were coming this way I end up pulling a few strings with some help." Jordana said looking at Clay. "I figured that it might look a bit odd for a few cars to be following each other."

She walked over to the hanger and unlocked the door and walked inside reaching around and turned on the lights within the hanger.

"I figured that you'd guys rather have bikes anyways." Jordana said as the group of men walked into the hanger.

Gemma smiled at her as the guys were already looking at the bikes around them.

"You did good baby." Gemma said as she put her arm around Jordana's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Jordana gave the queen a nod as the familiar sound of bikes filled the air. Jordana went to say something stopped as the sound of a car pulling up outside caught her attention causing Gemma to go stiff.

"Wait here." Jordana said nodding at her.

Gemma watched as Jordana pulled out a small pistol from up under her shirt from the back and cocked it as she walked to the door.

"Oh you." Jordana said as she uncocked the gun and put it down by her side as she walked backwards.

Gemma and the others stared as a group of men walked into the hanger.

"Guys this is Luther." Jordana said looking at him. "He is the one that McGee hired to help get us to where need to be."

"There is no we sweetheart." Chibs said as he sat on his bike. "You can be a good old lady and go back to the states were you belong."

Jordana looked at him as with a cold glare.

"Listen to me you self son of a bitch, I am not going back to those damn states without my kids." Jordana said with a hiss. "Second, I am not ANYBODY'S old lady. I'm a free bird and frankly shit head I am not one to mess with. You get in between me and my kids Chibs, I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do."

Chibs stared at her knowing that she wasn't kidding when it came to the twins. Gemma stepped in between the middle of them.

"We came here to find the kids not to bicker." Gemma said nodding. "Fight later."

Jordana turned around and looked at the Luther and the men who walked in.

"I'll follow behind but not to close." Jordana said looking at him "Gemma you can either ride with me or Luther and the boys."

"Him." Gemma said looking at her. "I've got to be able to see what's going on."

Jordana nodded at her as she walked over to a box in the corner and pushed it into the middle of the room.

"This goes with them." Jordana said looking at Luther. "Make sure it makes it to the club house."

He nodded at her as two men quickly picked up the box and walked outside with it. Jordana looked at Clay who was staring at her.

"It's guns that you can handle in Ireland." Jordana said looking at him.

"You've gotten pretty boss and smart since you've got here." Clay said putting his glasses on his head. "What happen?"

Jordana looked down at the concrete then looked back at him.

"I plan on finding my kids with or without your help." Jordana said looking at him. "I know you'll help but they are mine."

"And mine." Chibs said causing Jordana to stare at him.

Jordana took a deep breath as she stared at him then looked at Clay and Gemma who were side by side.

"I'll follow you guys." Jordana said with a nod.

He nodded at her as she walked out of the hanger as the big door was being pushed open. Jordana threw the key to the worker as she walked to her as Gemma walked out of the hanger. Gemma walked over to the car and looked at the young woman in front of her.

"I see you love him darling." Gemma said as Jordana just stared at her. "Your just stubborn."

"I love him he gave me my kids Gemma." Jordana said looking at her. "He wants to think I'm lying fine, he just shows me how much he trust me. I don't want to be with somebody who doesn't trust me."

Jordana put the car in drive and watched as Gemma moved away from the car letting her go. The guys who came with Luther in the jeep got into the back as Gemma got into the front. Within seconds the hanger was roaring to life once more as the men started up the bikes and started the drive down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys another chapter :) Thank you again to those who reviewed the story. I am thankful and grateful. I only own Jordana, Jade, and the other girl who will be mentioned somewhere towards the end who will start to have a bigger role. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy let me know what ya think :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Jordana slowly slowed down behind the jeep that suddenly came to a stop. She tried to look around the jeep but it was too big so she quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"What is going on?" Jordana said as she ran her hand over her face. "WHAT?"

She slammed her car into park and turned around grabbing a hold of a assault rifle from the floor board. She looked up to see the jeep quickly speeding a head. Jordana jumped from her car as the two cars missed each other.

"Shit." Jordana said as she cocked the gun

Gemma had her gun out and pointed towards the police who had made the stop. Jordana stared down a the cop and put the barrel of the gun to his face causing the others to stare at her.

"She has gotten bitchy since she has been here." Jax said just above a whisper to his mom.

"No this is what happens when somebody messes with a momma." Gemma replied as Jordana looked up at Chibs who was bleeding just a bit.

She raised an eye brow at him.

"Butt of a gun." Clay said as Jordana just nodded at him.

Jax shook his head and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Jax said looking at Chib's nephew Padraic.

"Welcome to Ireland." Padraic said looking at Jax with a grin.

Jordana shook her head as she glanced up to see Gemma and Clay talking. She looked away as Jax walked up to her and gave a smile.

"Scared ya didn't we?" Jax said trying to cheer the young woman up.

"Asshole." Jordana said as she uncocked the gun in her hand.

Jax laughed as he pulled her into a hug. Jordana returned the gun unaware that Jax was staring at Chibs who was shooting a death glare at the two of them.

"Go over with mom." Jax said as he broke the hug.

"Come on, can't I at least shoot one of them?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow.

Jax stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I've got her." Gemma said grabbing a hold of Jordana pulling her away from the boys. "Go on."

Happy grabbed the gun she had in her hands causing her to glare at him and him to do a smile at her. Gemma shook her head as they kept walking.

"What's gotten into you?" Gemma asked as the guys were taking turns beating up on the police man. "Don't make the excuse that it's because it's a momma bear's job either."

Jordana leaned against the car she was driving and stared past her into the green grass on the other side of the road. Gemma sighed and grabbed the girl by her jaw making her stare at her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Gemma said with almost a hiss. "I don't got the patients to deal with this. What the fuck is going on?"

Gemma studied Jordana who was now looking at her with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm the daughter of a cop, I should have been able to protect my kids better." Jordana said as her eyes slowly started to water. "I was caught how to keep robbers at a distance and to make sure if I was to shoot that gun aim to kill. Yet I could not keep a bitch from taking my babies."

Tears slowly ran down Jordana's cheek staining them with the make up she was wearing. Gemma went to say something but stopped as Clay walked up.

"What's wrong with her?" Clay asked pointing at Jordana. "Everything ok?"

"Just thinking about how she misses home. She is a little homesick is all." Gemma said as Jordana wiped her cheeks. "Go have some fun, we'll be over there in just a minute."

Jordana stared away as Clay kissed Gemma's cheek. Gemma grabbed a hold of Jordana's wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Be strong because the men are easier to break if you hit the right cord." Gemma said as she whispered into her ear.

Gemma broke the hug and looked at her in the eye.

"Don't you ever doubt for a second your a bad mother." Gemma said looking at her square in the eye. "You are amazing mom to my grandbabies you hear me? I know they aren't by blood but damn I almost raised your bony little ass. So they are mine. We will find them Jordana and we will take them home. I can promise you that."

Jordana just nodded at her as the walked over to where the guys were holding up the police guy up by his vest.

"No Jackie boy this is mine." Chibs said as he grabbed a hold of the cop in front of his by his bullet proof vest.

He quickly started punching the cop as the others watched.

"If you guys want him to have the ablities to speak you might want to pull the old bastard off." Jordana said looking at Opie who nodded.

Opie quickly grabbed a hold of Chibs pulling him as Clay pulled up from the stone that Chibs put him down on. Jordana watched as Clay threw another punch which caused the man to go into Jax's hands who put him up against the jeep.

"Let me take a look." Jordana said grabbing a hold of Chib's hands as he was moving them around.

Gemma watched out of the corner of eye pretending to watch the others as Jordana exam them.

"Just a few busted knuckles nothing to worry about." Jordana said quickly letting them go.

"I've had worse." Chibs replied as with his accent showing a lot more now that he was in his homeland.

Jordana only nodded at him as she turned back around to see Happy holding a gun to another police man's head.

"You care." Gemma said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm doing the club a favor, I'm a nurse I figured that you guys don't need any injuries before the journey gets started." Jordana said looking around as they guys were pulling out ids for the men around them.

Gemma just shook her head as she watched as her husband put the fear of god into the man in front of him.

"You are her grandpa! You are suppose to take her!" shouted Jade as she stood in a phone booth in a few towns over. "Why the fuck did you let that happen?"

Jade ran her hand through her hair as she looked around at passing cars.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Jade said with a hiss. "Dad, I want to know where my daughter is."

She quickly hung up the phone and kicked the glass around her in frustration. Stepping out into the California heat she ran both of her hands over her face and looked around at the miles of sand that could be seen both ways.

"You could have picked some place closer."

Jade turned around to see a small brunette standing in the summer heat with a tank top and jeans.

"Any closer, I'd have to tell you to find me in a alley way." replied Jade as she walked over to the woman. "Thank you so much for coming Bridget."

"Not a problem, I figured that since Happy is with the guys it's the least I could do is to help out a Old lady." Bridget said nodding her head a bit.

Jade hugged the girl quickly before nodding towards some tables under some trees off the road. Bridget followed Jade and sat down on top of it beside her.

"What is the plan?" Bridget asked as Jade looked down at her engagement ring.

"I was hoping you had one." Jade said looking up at her. "Jordana was the one who always had the plans thought of before I had a chance to try and she is in Ireland with the guys."

Bridget laughed at the comment and stretched a little bit moving her neck around.

"Where do you want to go?" Bridget said as she stood up from the table. "Out of the state? County? Where?"

"First I want to go get my daughter from Charming." Jade replied looking up at the woman. "I will not leave my daughter in the hands of some bullshit bitches who are working with ATF agents to prove I'm a bad guy when I'm not."

Bridget let a small smile slip past her lips.

"Charming it is." Bridget said as with a smile. "But first, we've got to make a few stops."


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. I should be working on chapter 10 tonight. I promise you guys that I will finish this story minus the fact I'm working another story as well. But I hope you guys like it. Read and review. Read and Enjoy. I only own the people that DO NOT appear on the TV show. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Jade put the sunglasses on to cover her eyes as she sat in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe I talked you into cutting my hair." Jade said as she ran her hand through her once waist long hair that now was up to her shoulders.

"You didn't want to get noticed, the first key is not to look like your self darling." Bridget said as she drove her car through the roads of Charming. "Is your dad at work?"

Jade nodded at her the girl who had been helping her for the last few days. Bridget sighed as she pulled the car to the curve and looked around to see people walking by as Jade grabbed her pocket book and pulled a gun out.

"How about I go talk to him?" Bridget said looking at Jade. "We don't need another charge."

Before Jade could reply, Bridget got out of the car and jogged up the steps to the building leaving her alone sitting in the heat. Bridget nodded at the female cop who stared at her.

"I'm here to see the sheriff." Bridget said as Wayne walked out of his office.

"Hello Bridget, how can I help you?" Wayne said as the brunette walked into his office behind him.

She watched as he closed the door and sat down in his chair as she remained standing looking at him.

"Have you heard from my daughter?" Wayne asked as he put his hands together in front of him on his desk.

"Which one?" Bridget asked as she looked at him. "I've heard from both actually. I'm here to find out where the Social worker put Ava."

Wayne shook his head with a smile on his face as she stood there. Bridget walked over to the window and closed the blinds as Wayne watched her.

"Do you think I'd tell you?" Wayne asked looking at her. "My daughter is on the run for helping somebody escape custody and she wants to know where her daughter is? I don't think so. That girl has been through too much at a young age."

Bridget closed her eyes for a few seconds and walked around the desk and turned his chair around causing him to face her as she put both hands on the arms of the chair.

"Wayne, that social worker is working with the ATF to make sure both of your daughters end up behind bars with the rest of them." Bridget said as Wayne stared at her. "Where is she?"

Wayne just looked unamused by the woman in front of him. Bridget stood up straight and pulled her shirt up in the back and quickly bent back down as she put the gun right up under his chin causing him to stiffen.

"See you there is reason why Happy likes me." Bridget said as she cocked the gun. "I'm a little trigger happy just like him. I'm not to scared to kill somebody to make a statement or to get a point across. Now old man; Tell me where did the social worker place Ava."

She pressed the gun closer to his skin as he moved his hand around on his desk. Bridget looked to the side a second as he pointed his finger onto a paper. She grabbed the paper as she kept the gun to his chin

"See was that so hard?" Bridget said as she read the paper down on the desk and removed the gun from up under his neck. "You've got to be shitting me."

She uncocked it and replaced it back under her shirt as the door to his office opened with the female cop standing there.

"There is a reported sighting of Jade down by the old shopping center."

Bridget moved out of the way as Wayne was close behind the female cop. All three adults walked out of the jail, Wayne stared at Bridget as he got into his cop car along with the other cop and a ATF agent. Bridget ran to her car to see Jade still sitting there fanning her self.

"Come on the hell on." Jade said looking at her.

"They said they saw you." Bridget said as she slid into the driver seat.

Jade laughed as she held up her cell phone and smiled.

"How easily they are fooled." Jade said as they pulled off into the street. "I called them because I was too damn hot and I figured you made a point with my dad."

Bridget nodded as Jade looked at her.

"Well? Where is my daughter." Jade asked as Bridget kept her eyes on the road.

"She is down by the docks." Bridget said as they started towards the docks. "They placed her with Polly."

Within second of the comment leaving the other woman's mouth Jade's eyes widen as looked ahead now.

"They placed my daughter with a two bit slut?" asked Jade as Bridget remained silent. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Oh just fucking wait."

Bridget shook her head as she watched Jade grab a hold of her gun and put it in her lap as she stared out the window.

"How come I've got a bad feeling I'm about to be on the wrong side of the law?" Bridget asked as she looked at Jade.

"Because that bitch has been in and out of my life for to damn long." Jade said as she grit her teeth. "It's time that I put a end to Polly want a cracker."

Bridget laughed at the comment as she turned her attention back to the road. Within twenty minutes Bridget pulled the car to the side of the road to a small parking area that was for the docks and the apartments across the street.

"Bridget, you don't have to do this." Jade said as she stepped out of the car. "I don't want to be the reason you are behind bars for helping me."

"Jade, somebody has to help you." Bridget said looking at her. "Tori can't drive along with Tig. Jessica is with the kids trying to stay out of trouble. So it's me this time. I take pride in my work. Ask Happy."

Jade shook her head as she put her gun under her shirt behind her back as they crossed the street with cars passing them. Bridget looked around at the apartments and pointed to the one closet to Jade.

"I'll go knock on the door." Bridget said as they headed towards the door. "I'll see if I can get Ava clear."

"Ok." Jade said as she grabbed her gun once more but hid it behind her back.

Bridget walked to the door and knocked on it gently after a few seconds the door opened and Polly looked at her.

"Hi, I'm from social services and I was wondering if I could speak with Ava Ortiz." Bridget said as she pulled a small badge to show Polly.

"I would have gotten a phone call." Polly said looking at her. "I can't allow you to speak to her."

Bridget put the badge back into her pocket and pulled her gun out and pointed it at Polly.

"You caught me, I don't work for social services I am a agent with the FBI." Bridget said taking Jade off guard how easily it rolled off of her tongue. "I want to talk to Ava now. If you do not allow me to speak to her I will personally make sure you end up in jail."

Polly took a deep breath and looked back into the house.

"Ava can you come here for a minute please." Polly said as Bridget put her gun down. "This is a FBI agent, she'd like to speak to you."

Ava looked up at Bridget with a raised eye brow.

"Hello Ava." Bridget said bending down at her level. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes about your mom."

Polly glared at Bridget who was looking at Ava.

"Have you spoken to her?" Bridget asked as Ava just shook her head no. "Would you like to?"

"Yes ma'am." Ava said just above a whisper.

Bridget stood up and looked at Polly who was standing there looking at her. Polly grabbed a hold of Ava's shoulder pulling her back into the house.

"You've spoken to her." Polly said looking at her.

"Thank you." Bridget said as she looked around to see Jade wasn't visible. "I wasn't done. Ava come with me."

Polly pushed Ava back into the house further and bent down and grabbed a gun that was leaning against the wall by the door.

"How about you back your little ass up?" Polly said as she cocked the gun. "I know all about you women who belong to the club. You think your bad ass."

"I am bad ass." Bridget said as she looked at the blonde. "But the one person you should be scared of? Isn't me."

Polly raised an eye brow at Bridget.

"It's Me."

Polly turned around to see Jade standing there with her gun raised .


	10. Chapter 10

**I have another chapter! I told you guys that it would be ready. :) I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it! I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the TV series. Sure some of the ideas are bit out of order but hey it's the ideas I wanted them to be in. But I hope you guys like it. Read and Enjoy. Read and Review!**

* * *

"You see Polly, I learned from my sister that the worst place for anybody to be is to between a mother and her child." Jade said as she stared at Polly. "You've caused enough trouble for me and my family."

Polly looked at the woman in front of her.

"How does it feel Jade to know that the man that you always say loves you so much slept with me?" Polly asked looking at her. "And I bet Gemma loved being gang banged."

Bridget grabbed a hold of Ava and pulled her out onto the porch.

"Ava darling I need you to run to the car across the street." Bridget said handing the eleven year old the keys. "When you get across the street hit the button and when you unlock it get in and lock it again. Don't unlock it for anybody unless it's us."

Without having to be told twice the girl ran towards the street. Bridget walked back into the house to see Polly and Jade rolling around on the floor wrestling for the shot gun.

"One more move and I'll blow your head off."

Bridget stopped in her tracks and turned around to see another female holding a gun in her face.

"Going to shot a FBI agent? Lovely." Bridget said as she tackled the girl through the doorway and into the small yard in front of the apartment.

Jade kneed Polly in the stomach as they rolled around in the floor knocking thing to the floor and on top of them.

"You are a dead bitch." Polly managed to get out as she punched Jade in the face causing her to let of the gun.

Jade held her jaw as Polly held the gun up and pointed it at Jade.

"Since you are about to die, how about I share some information with ya." Polly said as Jade slowly stood up. "Remember when your sister got kidnapped? It was arranged by Gemma. Isn't it a lovely thing to find out the woman you trusted was willing to put your sister in danger so her son would fall in love her again?"

Polly grinned as she watched Jade stare at her with wide eyes.

"Another bit of information, those bullets that night were meant for you." Polly said as Jade just stared. "Clay called my father and wanted him to do it. But he didn't so guess who the trigger man was? Tig."

Jade backed up against a wall and stared at Polly who was grinning.

"How does it feel to know the men who said they would protect you are the very ones who want you dead?" Polly said as Jade looked around the house in disbelieve.

Bridget had knocked the female who was wrestling her around the yard out. Sitting on the ground she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket.

"She is inside now, if you want to catch her you'll get your ass here." Bridget said as she was breathing heavy. "Stahl shut up and come on. I had to knock a bitch out."

She hung her phone up and put it back into her pocket as she sat down next to the girl who was knocked out. Jade emotions suddenly changed inside of her.

"How does it feel to know that the very person who brought you here is another person against you?" Polly asked as Jade stared at her. "Since you won't make it out of here alive I'll tell you. Bridget is working with the ATF agents. She has been working on a arrest of her own. The very man she is sleeping with. He'll never see it coming."

Polly laughed a little bit but suddenly stopped and fell to the floor as Jade was glaring at her.

"Just like you never saw that coming." Jade said as she stood over the girl who had been shot in the head. "This is my sister."

She brought her gun up and shot Polly again in the chest.

"This is Gemma."

Jade quickly uploaded another bullet into the already dead girl. She stood over the body for a few seconds as she heard the back door open. She quickly darted through the front door as Bridget looked up from her spot on the group.

"I can explain." Bridget said quickly as Jade was making a bee line towards her. "It was apart of a sting to get Happy. We've been onto him for a few months. Then they sent me in undercover. I ended up falling in love with him!"

"Get your ass in the car." Jade said pointing the gun at her. "NOW!"

Both women ran across the street and knocked on the window causing Ava to sit up in the backseat and unlock the doors quickly. Jade got into the passenger side seat while Bridget got into the driver seat.

"You've got a shit load to explain." Jade said looking at her. "Get us out of here without being caught, because if we caught your next to be laying on the pavement with bullet in your head."

Bridget quickly started up the car and pulled out of the cars resting spot and quickly started speeding down the pavement.

"Who is here?" Gemma asked as she hit Jordana's leg a little as they walked around a small corner as a black car and a van pulled up.

All the men had guns hidden behind their backs as a man got out and opened the door causing it to slid open. Jordana watched as a young girl got out of the van unsure what to think or how to act.

"It's my girl." Chibs said as Jordana watched him quickly take off towards the van.

She watched as he said a few words but she couldn't understand them and quickly brought the young girl into a hug as she stared a bit confused about what she was suppose to be doing. Jordana sighed as she looked at Gemma who nodded at her.

"Act like a concerned friend." Gemma said nodding at her. "If you can do that."

Jordana glared at her as Maureen grabbed her pulling her towards the estranged father and daughter. Chibs broke the hug away from the hug as he heard foot steps coming towards them.

"Hi I'm Maureen and this Jordana, let's get you guys inside." Maureen said as she looked at the young girl.

The girl kept her eyes on Jordana who gave her a slight nod and a welcoming smile. Jordana motioned for her to follow her.

"Her name is Kerrianne." Chibs said as Jordana gave him a nod.

"I know." Jordana replied as she put her arm around the younger girl's shoulder and led her into the small apartment above the club house.

Maureen looked at the two women who were being followed by Gemma along with the other members of the club.

"You realize that girl loves you right?" Maureen said as she looked up at Chibs. "I don't mean ya daughter either. I'm meaning Jordana."

"Somethings are better left alone." Chibs said as another female got out of the van and made a beeline for the apartment.

Jordana leaned against the counter top as Gemma handed the young girl a cup of warm tea as the others were talking to the other girl who appeared after the others had went upstairs.

"Does he know you did this?" Kerrianne asked as she stared at the young woman in front of her.

"No, and I want it to stay that way." replied Jordana looking at her. "I want your dad to enjoy the moment of seeing you again."

Both of them watched as Gemma went into the next room leaving the two of them alone.

"I know your after my mom." Kerrianne said catching Jordana off guard. "She contacted me the other week and told me that if anybody was to ask about her mainly you to say she was dead and buried."

"Glad to see I'm not nuts." Jordana said causing the girl to laugh.

Kerrianne looked at Jordana who was looking at her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him you arranged for me to get here." Kerrianne said with a nod. "I promise ya, just promise me something."

"What?" Jordana asked looking at her.

Kerrianne stepped a bit closer to her and stared at the young woman.

"Don't let him get into trouble again." Kerrianne said looking at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 for you guys. I'm actually proud of this chapter. I hope you guys like it! I only own the people that DO NOT appear on the TV show. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok you better start explain." Jade said looking at Bridget who was leaning up against a tree in the middle of a open field. "You are apart of them. Trying to put them in prison!"

Bridget stared at Jade as tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"I know that it's unforgivable!" shouted Bridget looking at her. "I fell in love with him."

"Bullshit." Jade said as she held the gun and put it to Bridget's head. "You don't love him."

Bridget stiffen up as she felt the metal touch her skin, Jade stared a ice cold glare at her as Ava remained in the car peeking out every so often.

"Hear me out please hear me out." Bridget said as she held her hands out in front of her. "Please god hear me out."

Jade stared at the woman and still head the gun to her head.

"I was sent in as a undercover about three years ago." Bridget said as she breathing heavy. "I was trying to build a case against Fletcher sorry Happy. He is the suspect in a few cases and they wanted me to go in to learn more information about him and see if I could build a stronger case. I knew the risk and I took it. So I could further my career."

Jade stared at her with no emotion in her eyes as she stared at the woman.

"I thought it would be a simple get in and get out job but it took time for him to trust me enough to tell me certain things." Bridget said as Jade pulled the gun away. "It took him almost two years for him to actually say I saw I was around. Somehow along the road from start to now, Jade you've got to believe me when I say that I fell in love with him."

Bridget looked at Jade who was looking at the ground then looked back up to see her.

"So you are willing to turn your back on the man you supposedly love to further your career?" Jade asked as she looked up at her. "A FBI agent in love with a biker. That must do wonders for your job back where ever your from."

Bridget went to say something but Jade stopped her by putting the gun back up.

"I would never turn my back on this club EVER." Jade shouted at her. "You really are a piece of work Bridget, almost had me fooled. You almost convinced me that you did love him. But the look in your eyes say another story trying to get out of a lie."

"I DO FUCKING LOVE HIM!" shouted Bridget pushing her self away from the tree causing Jade to back up. "IF I DIDN'T LOVE THE DAMN BALD ASS IDIOT I WOULD HAVE COMPLETED MY WORK ALMOST A MONTH AGO AND HE WOULD BE IN PRISON RIGHT NOW!"

Jade stared at her as the tears now were falling down her cheeks.

"I burnt everything Jade, I burnt every damn thing that had was proof he was the shooter in those cases." Bridget said as Jade put the gun back down by her side. "I told my boss that my place was broken into and things were stolen. He told me to start over and to report to Stahl."

"I should put a bullet into your skull you know that right?" Jade said as stared at the brunette in front of her.

"I know." Bridget said as she sighed and closed her eyes. "Do it and get it over with."

Jade stared at the woman with a smirk on her face and pointed the gun into the empty field away from the two of them and shot it causing Bridget to jerk and squeeze her eyes shut.

"You can open them." Jade said shaking her head as she noticed Ava looking through the window. "I believe you Bridget, but there is other people you've got to explain it too."

"The club?" Bridget asked with a raised eye brow causing Jade to nod and her to groan. "Great."

Jade shook her head for a few seconds and quickly brought her arm back and punched her in the face causing Bridget to fall to the dirt. Bridget held her jaw and looked up at her.

"That's for calling Stahl back there." Jade said looking at her.

"I deserved that." Bridget said moving her jaw around as she stood up from the dust. "What do we do now?"

Jade put some of her hair behind her ear as she looked at Ava who was sitting there looking at the two of them.

"Since I'm wanted for murder and when they noticed your missing I'll be up to kidnapping of both you and Ava." Jade said as she stared at Ava. "We need to get out of the country. Fast."

"Where the hell are we going to go?" Bridget asked as she held her jaw as they started towards the car.

Jade took apart the gun as they reached the car and threw the clip behind her and put the gun on the dashboard.

"While I drive, you book three tickets to Ireland." Jade said looking at her as she got into the driver seat while Bridget got into passenger seat. "Use a card they don't know you've got. You get caught, i'll make sure you go with me to prison."

Ava stared at the two women as Bridget reached for her lap top to see Ava was already on it with a smile on her face.

"Card please." Ava said as she held her hand out.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked as Ava rolled her eyes at her mother.

Ava smiled at her mom and turned the laptop around to show the two women she was already a head of them in more ways than one. Jade grabbed a hold of the laptop with wide eyes as she looked back up at her daughter.

"I hacked into the airport that was closest to us." Ava said with a small shrug. "I figured that we needed tickets. With a simple touch of a button the three tickets will be on the house."

Bridget stared at the girl with a bright smile.

"She is her father's daughter." Bridget said as Ava took the computer back and went back to typing. "In more ways than one."

"Remind me to kill him." Jade said as she started the car up.

Jordana laid in the bed as the room around her seemed more like a tomb instead of a small room. She sat up in the bed slowly and walked out of the room to Trinity and Kerrianne talking to each other while the men where talking.

"We are taking her back to the priest, do you want to go?" Jax asked as he noticed Jordana standing in the corner.

"Sure, I don't have much else to do. I might as well be of some use." Jordana replied as Kerrianne gave her a slight smile as the others watched Chibs reaction who remained quiet.

Jordana walked back to her room and gave a wool jacket as she walked out with Trinity waiting on her with a welcoming smile.

"Your going right?" Jordana asked looking at the small blonde.

"Yea." Trinity said as the two them walked out of the club house.

Jordana sat next to Kerrianne and her friend while Trinity was sitting on the other side in front of Jax. It seemed more like it was girls on one side and the boys on the other.

"There is plenty of the room on the plane, you and your friend came back with us." Chibs said looking at Kerrianne who suddenly looked frighten while Jordana stared at her.

"I don't want to leave Ireland." Kerrianne replied causing Chibs to sigh as he stared at his oldest daughter.

Chibs shook his head for a few seconds before looking back at her.

"It isn't for long, it's just til all of this blows over." Chibs said as Jordana gave the girl a reassuring look.

"And when is that?" Kerrianne asked letting her teenage side out as she stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

Jordana linked her arm through the younger girl's arm and squeezed her arm just a bit causing her to look at her.

"If you do go, I'll be there." Jordana said just above a whisper. "You won't be alone in a town you don't know without knowing somebody who is normal."

Kerrianne went to say something but stopped as the car came to a sudden stop with a jerk. Jax looked up towards the front of the jeep.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Opie as soon as he saw men with guns.

Jordana pushed Kerrianne down to the floor and covered the teenager with her own body while Chibs covered her as Jax was covering Trinity.

"STAY DOWN!" shouted Jax over the gun shots that were being fired at them.

"NO SHIT ASSHOLE!" shouted Jordana as she tried to keep Kerrianne from freaking out too much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys! Another chapter for you. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I only own the people WHO DO NOT appear on the show. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. ALSSOOOOO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! I'll warn you guys like always. So don't like? Don't read it :P**

* * *

Jordana sighed as she sat down on the bed after returning from taking Kerrianne and her friend to where they needed to go. Looking around at the room she jumped at the sudden sound of the door open to see Gemma standing looking at her.

"Are you ok?" Gemma asked.

"Yea, I just wish I could find her and get my babies." Jordana said as she looked at the older woman. "I just want to go home. Go back to being normal."

Gemma walked into the room and closed the door. She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"Normal? We aren't normal." Gemma said as she squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Well it is normal to me." Jordana said as she took a deep breath.

Jordana went to say something but stopped as the door opened once more to show Chibs standing there looking at the two women.

"Mind if I talk to her alone?" Chibs asked looking at Gemma.

"You aren't going to piss her off are you?" asked Gemma with a raised eye brow.

All he did was sigh and shook his head as Gemma got up from the bed.

"I'll be down the hall with the boys if ya need me baby." Gemma said nodding towards the other end of the hallway as she walked out.

Jordan ran her hand through her hair and stared up at him as he walked further into the room.

"If you are here to say I'm fucked or crazy I'm going to seriously kill you." Jordana said shaking her head.

He sat down beside her on the bed and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you arranged for me to see Kerrianne?" Chibs asked looking at her.

Jordana took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Because I felt that it was best that you just saw her no matter who arranged it." Jordana said with a shrug. "It felt right to have your first born here since you were. You can sit there and think I am some psycho person who sees things out of guilt."

Chibs stared at Jordana as she stood up from the bed as he had done the same.

"I wasn't coming here to talk to you about how I think you are a nut job at times." Chibs said as Jordana narrowed her eyes at him.

Jordana just shook her head as he sat down on the small chest that was at the foot of her bed. Looking for a few seconds she walked in front of him causing him to look up at her. Walking over to the door she locked it causing him to stare at her with a raised eye brow.

"In case of yelling and I'm trying to murder they will have to blow off the lock." Jordana said with a laugh.

Chibs just stared at her as she walked over to him and sat down on his lap facing him with her legs around his waist. Jordana looked at him as he was staring a head as if he was staring at her chest. She laughed a little bit as she grabbed a hold of his hair and pulling his head backwards so his face was looking up at her.

"I've been patient and waiting." Jordana said looking at him. "I've even fucked somebody else because of in a moment and I saw you fuck a porn slut. I can honestly say that the person I fucked does not fuck me like you do. So with that being said, fuck me like you want me."

* * *

_**~*WARNING SEX STARTS HERE! SEX HERE!*~**_

* * *

Jordana quickly captured his lips with her arm pressing her lips hard against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as if they were still a couple and had been away from each other for a few weeks or months. Chibs deepen kiss sliding his tongue in Jordana's mouth searching for her tongue finding it and teasing it. Jordana caught his tongue with her lips and sucked it deep into her mouth causing Chibs to moan. Jordana broke the kiss and slowly stood up giving him a grin as he stared at her.

"You do something to me that keeps me wanting more." Jordana said as she watched him get up from the bed.

Chibs quickly pulled her tiny body frame back to him capturing her lips with his own hard kiss. Jordana stood on her tip toes and deepened the kiss moving her tongue against his as his entered her mouth. Chibs ran his hands down her shoulders never breaking the kiss. He moved his hand to massage her breast through her shirt. Jordana moaned into his mouth and arched against him. His hand moved to the other breast giving it the same treatment. He tore his mouth from hers and latched on to her delicate neck licking and nipping her hot and tortured skin till Jordana felt like she was ready to scream. She had her hands on his shoulders rubbing his muscles through his shirt. Chibs placed moist hot kisses down her neck stopping to lick and suck on her pulse point feeling the hard beating of her heart. He moved back and pulled off her shirt. He looked hungrily at her full breasts with their dark nipples. He tweaked and rolled the nipples between his fingers watching them harden under his touch.

"Oh yeah baby." Chibs whispered as he lowered his mouth to enclose her hard nipple in his mouth.

He sucked on it drawing moans from deep in Jordana's throat. He nipped at the nipple and then lavished it with his tongue. He moved to the other breast sucking and nipping at it.

"I need more." She begged in a hoarse voice.

Chibs lowered her onto the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her lips then pulled back. He body was flushed from passion and she felt hot to the touch. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them over her hips and down her slender legs. He caught his breath at the site of her.

"Damn girl your ready for me aint ya?" Chibs asked running his finger down her wet slit.

Jordana arched her back pushing toward him. He chuckled.

"Not so fast, we got all night." Chibs said.

Chibs picked her up and laid her on the pillows at the head of the bed. He stood up quickly taking off his shirt and pulled his jeans and boxers off while Jordana watched with hunger filled eyes. Jordana stt up just a little bit and grabbed a hold of him causing Chibs to moaned.

"Darlin if ya keep that up this is going to be over real fast." Chibs groaned.

Jordana smiled and pulled her hand away. He got on the end of the bed.

"Spread yer legs darlin." He said.

Jordana spread her legs without having a second thought in the world.

"Let's see if ya taste as sweet as ya look right now." Chibs said and lowered his head between her legs.

Chibs used his tongue to tease her folds open running his tongue up and down. Jordana screamed and tangled her hands in his short hair pulling him closer. He found her nub as sucked on it causing Jordana to buck wildly against him. He continues to suck and used his fingers to stroke her center. Jordana felt a wave of pleasure start to build. She twisted and moan as it over took her.

"Ahhhh!" Jordana yelled as she came crashing down.

Chibs continued to stroke her with his tongue as she came. He held her as her body trembled in release. Chibs raised his head and looked in her eyes. He licked his lips.

"Ya got a sweet little pussy darlin." He said grinning.

Jordana moaned as the way he was speaking was turning her on even more. She grabbed a hold of hand giving it a little tug causing him to slowly climb her body letting his body touch her hot skin beneath him. Once he got close enough, Jordana captured his lips and slid her tongue into his parted mouth sliding her tongue all over his warm mouth teasing and tasting.

Jordana ran her hands down his chest stopping to pluck at his nipple. Chibs moaned with pleasure. She moved her mouth down Chibs's chin and to his neck kissing and licking a path down lower to his chest. She closed her mouth over his flat nipple sucking and scraping her teeth lightly against it causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Yer making me crazy." Chibs groaned.

Jordana moved to his other nipple flicking it with her tongue. She lowered her hand to his erection and started stroking it.

"Oh holy shit girl!" Chibs yelled out.

Jordana continued to stroke his manhood as she moved back up to lick his lips and tease his mouth with her tongue.

"Am I making ya feel good?" Jordana whispered against his mouth.

"Mmmm Hell yea darlin." Chibs moaned.

He slowly rolled Jessie on her back.

"Darlin spread them sweet legs for me again." Chibs said.

Jordana within seconds let go of his throbbing erection and spread her legs wide. Chibs slipped in between them and bent down to kiss her. Chibs lifted his head to her ear.

"I'm going to slide my cock in that wet little pussy real slow." Chibs whispered in Jordana's ear.

"Mmmmm please." Jordana begged.

"Ya sure ya want it baby?" Chibs whispered teasing her by rubbing against her wet center.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph please fuck me!" Jordana pleaded.

Chibs slid into her slowly till he was all the way in. He stopped giving her time to adjust to his size. He felt her relax and started to move slowly in and out of her wet center. He started thrusting hard going deeper in her wetness with each stoke. Jordana screamed in pleasure and Chibs covered her mouth with his trusting his tongue in her mouth as his erection pounded into her core. Jordana raised her hips to meet his thrusts. She ran her hand down his back and grabbed his ass as if to urge him on. Chibs started pounding faster and faster into her core. Jordana's breathing became labored as she was picked up on a huge wave of pleasure. Chibs lifted his head and looked at Jordana.

"Cum for me darlin." Chibs said as his accent came through every word.

Jordana opened her eyes and they locked with Chibs's as she came.

"Oh god yessss!" She screamed.

Seeing her cum was to much, he grunted as he slammed into her wet center and shot his seed deep in her core.

"Love, oh yeah." Chibs moaned as he continued to moved within her.

He threw his head back and moaned as he felt her walls contacting around his cock.

"Ahhh, oh baby." He groaned as her clenching walls milked him completely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you :) I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you guys like it! I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. I enjoy this story guys! Read and review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chibs looked down at the sleeping figure who was asleep next to him. He stared at her as the dim light within the room gave off enough light for him to make out the form. He ran his hand down her exposed shoulder and down her arm then gently his hand over her small hand.

"Your here." Jordana said in a low voice as if she were still asleep.

"Are you awake?" Chibs asked quietly as Jordana nodded gently and curled up close to his body. "What made you think I'd be gone by morning?"

She let a small laugh slip past her lips as she looked up at Chibs who was watching her.

"Since what happen with the twins we seem to either fight and one of us leaves afterward or we sleep together and one of us normally got before the sun comes up normally you." Jordana said looking up at her. "And I'm the one who feels like a crow eater."

Chibs went to say something but stopped as Jordana put her finger up to his lips to silence him.

"I guess that is how things should be huh?" Jordana said with her voice full of hurt and sadness. "Like you said you are old enough to be my father. Maybe you were right. When we find the twins we can be friends for their sakes. I'll be the girl you come to when you don't have a crow eater sucking off your dick. Friends with benefits."

Chibs stared at her through the darkness and for once he was glad that she couldn't see his face. Jordana took a deep breath as she turned to face away from him.

"You see darlin, that is where you are wrong." Chibs said as he turned Jordana back over to face him.

She looked confused within the darkness as his face came into view in the dim light as he stared down at her.

"I don't plan on going home with two kids and a friend with benefits." Chibs said as Jordana stared up at him. "I plan on going home with my old lady and my kids."

Jordana went to say something but stopped as a knock on the door caused the couple to jump in the bed.

"Uh Jordana, are you in there?" Maureen asked without opening the door. "There is a girl down stairs who is asking for you. She says she is your sister."

"Alright, I'll be down in a second." Jordana said as she got up from the bed and started to dress quickly.

Chibs watched as Jordana got dressed in record time as he was standing there in his jeans without a shirt. Jordana looked at him with a wide smile as she stared at him.

"I still don't see why you love me." Chibs said as he got his t-shirt on.

"Don't question it, you'll never figure out." Jordana said with a wink as she slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked out of the door as he slipped on his boots and was behind her in record timing.

Jordana walked down the stairs as she put her hair up into a pony tail as she saw Ava's curly hair come into view.

"Aunt Jor." Ava shouted as she ran away from her mother's lap and into the waiting arms of her aunt.

Jordana quickly hugged the eleven year old and put her back down on her feet as she led the way to the living room. Jade took a deep breath as she noticed her twin come into view along with Bridget who was sitting quietly.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow.

"Uh Murder in the first degree." replied Jade as Jordana stared at her with eyes. "When I helped Gemma and the rest get to the plane that brought them here. They placed Ava in the care of a foster parent. I ended up finding out who it was and I ended up finding something about our lovely Bridget here. But I ended up shooting Polly who had Ava. So yea. Now I'm wanted for murder."

Bridget took a deep breath waiting for Jordana's questioning look to land on her.

"What did you find out about Bridget?" Jordana asked as she looked at Bridget who looked a little bit nervous.

Jade nudged the brunette's arm gently.

"My name isn't Bridget Long. It's actually Kennedy Lee. Agent Kennedy Lee."

Everybody within the room stared at the woman with wide eyes minus Ava and Jade who already knew the story. Kennedy was shaking like a leaf as she was being led to the slaughter. She went to say something but stopped as the door opened letting in the rest of the men of the club. All the men came to a sudden halt when they noticed three familiar faces staring at them. Juice quickly pushed past the men and walked over to his small family.

"Daddy!" Ava shouted as she jumped up into his arm as he held onto her and hugged her tight as Jade stood up and kissed his lips.

Juice stared at the three of them then looked at Jordana who had a blank expression on her face staring at head at the girl who was now really shaking like a scared puppy.

"Finish." Jordana said looking at her.

"Please don't make me Jordana."

Jordana stared at her as her eyes started to water up, Jade stared at her twin knowing that Jordana was the one seemed to have become the second female in charge next to Gemma. Jordana looked up at Chibs who seemed beyond pissed.

"You might as well finish, because we all know what happens to liars." Jordana said as she stared at her.

Kennedy took a deep breath and sighed as she noticed Happy standing off to the side curious about what was going on with the woman who had become his old lady over a year ago.

"My name is Agent Kennedy Lee. I was sent uncover to build a case against Happy." Kennedy said as she looked down at her hands.

She couldn't bare to look up at the so many faces who were staring at her.

"I work for the FBI and I was suppose to work with Agent Stahl." Kennedy said as she took a deep breath. "I had everything that I needed to put Happy away about a month ago. But I couldn't do it. I fell in love with him."

Jordana looked at the girl knowing she was telling the truth but at this moment all she wanted to do was choke the girl til she was blue in the face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody, I have another chapter for you :) I only own the the people who DO NOT appear on the TV show. I am so happy to have this chapter out. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are the rat?" Clay asked with anger in every word. "You put all of us in jeopardy to build a case against one of my men? Why the fuck didn't you shot her?"

Clay stared at Jade who stared at him.

"Would it have made the situation any better?" Jade asked looking at him. "I already had murder against me. I don't feel like adding capital murder of a FBI agent to my list."

Kennedy looked up to see Happy staring at her with a pissed off look on his face as if he was ready to shot her himself.

"I'm sorry." Kennedy said just above a whisper towards him.

He quickly walked out of the club house leaving his brothers to deal with the woman who had betrayed them. Clay ran his hand over his face then looked over at Ava who was standing by her parents.

"Jade take Ava outside." Clay said as Jade gave him a sympathetic look.

Kennedy with wide eyes looked back over at Jade who without question grabbed a hold of her daughter's hand. She soon followed the path out of the club house as Happy did only moments before. Kennedy looked at Jordana with the look of her almost yelling for help behind her mute voice.

"I got in too deep Clay." Kennedy said stuttering the words. "I fell in love with him, I fell in love with everybody. I got in too deep. I burnt everything if that makes it better. I would never turn my back on the club. I couldn't do it!"

Maureen took a deep breath and walked out of the club leaving Jordana and Kennedy the only two females within the building. Clay turned and looked at Jordana who was staring at Kennedy with a blank expression on her face as the young woman was was in tears staring at her.

"Here." Clay said holding his gun out to Jordana.

Chibs looked at his president with a raised eye brow as he watched Jordana slowly take the gun into her hand. She stared down at the gun for a few seconds then back up at Kennedy who had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Jordana said as she cocked the gun and put it to Kennedy's head.

"I'm begging you please don't do this." Kennedy said as Jordana stood in front of the woman with the gun to her temple. "I didn't turn anything in period. I promise to god. Don't kill me. I didn't do it!"

Clay looked at Jordana while the rest of the men walked out of the club house leaving only four people within. Chibs stared at Jordana who put the gun down from Kennedy's head causing Clay to raise a eye brow at her.

"For Christ sakes." Clay said shaking his head.

He quickly pulled out another gun and pushed Jordana out of the way and pulled the trigger causing the sudden scream from Kennedy's throat to go quiet as she fell back onto the couch with a bullet in her head. Jordana closed her eyes as the scream happened and opened them once more to see Clay standing in front of Kennedy with blood covering the walls.

"You want to be a true old lady Jordana for any of my boys?" Clay asked as Jordana stared at him. "Then you've got to learn how to pull the trigger on rats within the club."

She stared at him with a hard glare in her eyes as the others came back inside expect for Maureen, Jade, and Ava. Gemma walked up and stared at her husband then at Jordana who was staring ahead at the limp body of the girl she once called friend.

"Get rid of the body, you want some practice?" Clay said as Jordana refused to look at him. "Here is your chance."

Juice looked at Jordana who was staring at Gemma who nodded at Opie and Jax who without any questions or comments picked up the dead body of Kennedy.

"Come on, I'll show you how it's done." Gemma said nodding in the direction of the boys.

"I don't need to be shown how it's done Gemma." Jordana snapped at the queen of bikers who raised an eye brow. "I've killed people before and I've gotten rid of bodies."

Jordana walked out of the club house behind Jax and Opie while Gemma just followed in suit of the young woman who she hoped would replace her in the long run. Jade turned around as she noticed her twin leaving with Opie and another man in a van.

"What is the news of the day?" Jade asked turning around to see Chibs and Juice walking towards her. "You two made up?"

"Does it matter?" Chibs asked with a raised eye brow. "In a way."

Jade nodded at him as Ava ran up to her dad who without question picked up his daughter. She smiled and quickly walked over to him and slapped him upside the head causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Juice asked looking at his fiancee.

"For teaching our daughter how to hack into a national airport database!" Jade replied as Juice looked at Ava with a bright girn.

Ava smiled a mirror smile almost of her mothers causing Juice to hug her.

"That's my girl." Juice said kissing her cheek.

Jade shook her head as she watched the interaction between father and daughter. Jordana looked straight a head to the road as she sat in the passenger seat.

"When does Clay trust you?" Opie asked as Jordana raised an eye brow. "I meant when does Clay send women to get of the bodies?"

"Since I'm the girl who within his mind along with Gemma's that I'm to replace the queen of bikers." Jordana said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I'm the lucky girl who many people assume will end up with Jax."

Opie shook his head while the man in the van pulled to a stop a few miles to a large building,

"He will get rid of the body."

"Ok." Jordana said as she stared at the man. "Just make he destroys the teeth along anything that show who she is. Because lord knows we need another body on the body count for the club."

Both of them stared at her as she looked a them with wide eyes.

"Are you sure that you aren't a full club member?"

"I'm just a old lady who knows how fucking shit works. And I'm about damn tired of it." Jordana said as she took her seat belt off and got out of the car.

Opie got out of the car and quickly helped the other man get Kennedy's body into the building. Jordana leaned against the van and took a deep breath as the door closed leaving her alone by the van.

"Do you realize how much of a fool you are?"

Jordana body stiffen up as the familiar voice caught her attention She pushed her away from the van and moved to the side of the van to see Fiona standing there looking at her with a grin.

"Hello Love, hows the family?" Fiona asked with a bright grin. "How are the twins? I bet they are growing like weeds."

Jordana eyes narrowed at the woman who was staring at her .

"Thank you for arranging the meeting between father and daughter." Fiona said as Jordana remained silent but still staring. "Couldn't have done a better job my self."

"Where the hell are my twins?" Jordana said with a hiss and her hands where in tight fist besides her hands.

Fiona just grinned at her and started to walk backwards away from her. Jordana started walking after her but started running after Fiona who was now running away her.

"You bitch, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" shouted Jordana as she kept running after Fiona.

"Gotta catch me first darling." Fiona shouted as she jumped into a car the suddenly appeared.

Jordana kept running after the car with one goal in mind to get a hold of the bitch within the car who she knew was a live and well. After chasing the car for what seemed like hours Jordana stopped and bent over staring at the car as it disappeared in the distance. Jordana was breathing heavy and turned around to look to see where she was.

"Where the bloody am I?" Jordana said as she slowly started walking in the direction she thought she had came from.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you. This chapter was actually pretty fun and easy to write. I hope you guys like it! I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the TV series. I only own the ideas that I came up with. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you lost her?" Jade said as she stared at Opie who was standing there.

"We were handling the body, it isn't like we thought she'd go off chasing something." replied Opie with a shrug. "We looked for her and couldn't find her."

Chibs cussed up under his breath as he stood beside Opie listening to the story. Jade shook her head as she walked away from the men and over to where Gemma was sitting beside three other girls and behind Clay who was watching the bare knuckle fight that was going on in front of him.

"They will find her baby, trust your sister is a hell cat." Gemma said as Jade just nodded at her. "Go get the crow eating slut away from your man babygirl."

Jade looked into the direction that Gemma was pointing to see Juice sitting with a few other men while women were pretty much throwing themselves at the men. Jade walked over to the table as Juice suddenly stopped laughing as he noticed Jade.

"Hey you." Jade said looking at the girl who stopped dancing in front of Juice. "The man your giving a lap dance to, belongs to me. So word of advice if you want to be able to chew your food I'd get to another man who is free."

"Baby she was just dancing." Juice said staring up at Jade.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him and rolled them.

"Yea what ever." Jade said as she turned to walk away.

Juice quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her down in his lap causing her to stare at him.

"I don't plan on fucking up again." Juice said as Jade stared at him. "I let you walk awake when I should have went after you. You are my trophy and our daughter is the grand prize."

Jade smiled at him and kissed his lips causing the others around them to do cat calls. She broke the kiss and put her arms around his neck as he stared at her.

"Thanks baby." Jade said as she grabbed his cup of beer from behind him and got up from his lap. "I'll make sure to show that us American girls can drink the men under the table."

Juice just grinned as Jade walked away drinking the beer.

"Can I have one of those?"

Jade turned around to see Jordana standing there looking at her.

"Your alive!" Jade said as she ran over to her sister who was limping a little bit. "What the hell happened? Who done something to you?"

Jordana watched as some of the men flocked towards her. She just waved them off as they offered to carrier her

"I'm fine really, let's just say that I ran after the car that held Fiona in it after a little talk." Jordana said looking at her twin instead of at Chibs who she knew wouldn't believe her. "I ended up running over a mile chasing the bloody thing. Then I realized I had no damn idea where the hell I was. So I have been walking this whole time trying to get back here."

Gemma looked at Jordana who believed her hundred percent that Fiona was alive even if only the women knew it was true.

"Here." Trinity said handing her a bottle of water. "Come seat down get off ya feet."

The young blonde led the brunette over to the table. Jordana sat down slowly and groaned causing the others to laugh at her.

"What I miss?" Jordana said as she took a sip of water.

"I'm about to beat some Irish ass." Jax said as Jordana just shook her head with a grin.

"Make it bleed." Jordana said as Trinity was taping his wrist.

Jax nodded at Jordana as Gemma and Clay walked away leaving the party. Jade watched as she watched her twin grab the beer cup and quickly took a big swallow.

"I needed it." Jordana said with a winch as it went down her throat. "Nasty shit ahh."

Jade laughed at the comment as they started to watch the fight between Jax and Liam. Jordana looked at Trinity who was so focused on the fight in front of her.

"What do you make of that?" Jordana asked as she hit her sister's leg.

Jordana watched as Jade looked at Trinity who was pretty much in lala land staring at Jax.

"Somebody has a crush." Jade said as Jordana nodded in agreement.

"Where is Ava?" Jordana asked looking at her sister.

"Maureen offered to keep her for the night." replied Jade.

After going a few rounds the fight was over and Jax had won. Jordana clapped as she slowly stood up now completely aware of her feet being extremely sore. Trinity helped Jordana slowly move away from the table.

"Parents are rocking the castle." Opie said as Jax shook his head.

Jordana stared at Chibs, Opie, and Bobby who were speaking with Jax. Trinity looked at Jordana with a raised eye brow.

"You be ok?" Trinity asked as she looked at her. "I'm going to take Jax to our place to use the shower there."

"I'll be fine, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jordana said with a small laugh.

Trinity walked up to the group and nodded towards the dirction of her home. Chibs stared at the two of them as they walked off.

"Lucky bastard." Opie said shaking his head. "Let's drink."

Jordans shook her head as Bobby and Opie walked past her saying hello as they went. Chibs looked at her with a blank expression on her face.

"You can stand there and say that I'm lying or I'm chasing a ghost but I know what I saw then and what I saw today." Jordana said as she slowly walked past him. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired of hearing about Jimmy."

Chibs looked down a the pavement for a few seconds then quickly caught up with Jordana who suddenly jumped at the sudden weight on her shoulders. She looked up to see Chibs with his arm around her shoulder.

"The party was getting lame anyways." Chibs said as Jordana gave him a smile. "Let's go up stairs and have a party of our aye?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jordana said as she winched a little bit as she put weight on her feet. "When we get up there, can I ask for a foot rub? I promise I wont tell anybody else."

Chibs stopped walking causing Jordana to stop and look at him with a raised eye brow looking at him as she was wondering if she had said something wrong.

"What?" Jordana asked.

He just grinned at her as she watched him catch up to her and kiss her lips gently causing Jordana to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You are going to be on your back darling, with your feet up in the air." Chibs said above a whisper as he broke the kiss. "You won't have time to be thinking about those sore feet."

Jordana's cheeks flushed causing Chibs to chuckle a little bit. Jade watched the couple from a distance and shook her head.

"Want another beer?" Juice asked causing her to turn her attention away.

"Uh sure, but after this beer I want to go up stairs." Jade said as Juice just nodded at her. "I've missed you."

"Ok, I'll be up there when ever." Juice said as Jade stared at him with a raised eye brow. "What? I missed you too."

Jade put the cup of beer to her lips and started to gulp it down causing men around her to stare. She drunk half it and put it on the table breathing heavy.

"Ok better choice of words." Jade said as she pushed him do the bench part of the table and got onto his lap. "I have missed your sweet cock so badly the last few days. I want you to take me upstairs and I want you to bury the thick sucker deep inside of me til you make me scream. Fuck me like you hate me!"

Juice stared at Jade with wide eyes as he never heard the woman speak like that to him. He looked at the boys who were staring at Jade like if he passed on the offer they'd quickly jump at the chance.

"Bye guys." Juice said waving at the men around the table.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is for my lovely friend AMBER! I knew how badly she wanted one of these chapters. So I figured that I might as well do it for her tonight. I hope you guys like this chapter. Uh I only own Jade in this since she is the only girl mentioned. Alright..THIS CHAPTER IS NOTHING BUT sexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Anybody under the age of 17? Close your eyes :p But enjoy. Read and Review if you want. !**

* * *

**~*SEX*~*SEX*~*SEX*~  
**

Juice lowered his mouth to hers. His lips moved over hers slowly causing Jade to moan with desire. Juice slid his tongue between her parted lips teasing her tongue with his. Their kiss became urgent their tongues and lips teasing and tasting. He thrust his tongue over and over into Jade's mouth dizzy from the taste of her.

"Juice." Jade managed to whisper in need.

Juice hands roamed freely over her body. Her skin was hot to his touch. Juice himself was burning for her touch. Jade like she had read his mind moved her hand down his chest running her hands over his hard muscles. Juice closed his hand over her breast and felt her nipple harden under his hand. She gasped and threw her hand back and moaned. Juice moved his mouth in a trail down her throat licking and nipping a hot trail down to her collar bone.

"Ohhh Juuuuice." Jade moaned in pleasure.

Juice pulled back suddenly and stood up. Jade fell back on the bed and watched with passion filled eyes as Juice shed the rest of his clothes.

"You're so yummy baby." Jade said drinking in the site of his body, wanting him even more.

Jade pulled herself up to her knees and lifted her hips and slid her underwear off. Juice groaned as he looked at her beautiful body. She was perfect. Her breasts perfect, the nipples hard from his touch. Her hips were curvy just like he liked them. Her dark brown hair fell across her shoulders like angel wings.

Jade reached out her hand and grasped his hard cock in her hand and pumped it with her hand. Juice gritted his teeth at her gentle touch.

"Mmmm Jadee." Juice moaned out.

He pulled her hand away and kissed it.

"Lay down." Juice said in a husky voice.

Jade lay back on the bed without thinking twice. Juice sat down beside her.

"Spread your legs baby" Juice said.

"Bossy." Jade said with a small grin.

Jade spread herself before him with no fear she knew it so well. She was eager for his touch. Juice lowered his head reveling in the scent of her desire. He placed a kiss on top of her mound, causing Jade to moan. Juice parted her outer lips with his fingers and teased her inner folds with his tongue.

"JUCCIE!" Jade screamed and bucked her hips against him.

Juice placed one hand on her curvy hip to hold her still. He lowered his head and swiped his tongue down the length of her outer lips teasing her. He ran his tongue in circles around the outside driving her wild.

"Please." Jade begged.

Juice parted her lips again with his fingers and finally gave her want she was longing for. He ran his tongue over her wet slit over and over lapping, licking and nipping her pussy. Jade grabbed his head an holding him there. She was moaning and whimpering as he ran his tongue up and down her aching center. Juice suddenly thrust his tongue deep in her pussy causing Jade to scream out. He used his thumb to rub her clit in circles building a rhythm as he used his tongue to make love to her.

Jade locked her fingers tight around his head in afraid he might would stop. She felt as if a wave of pleasure was washing over her.

"Juuiice!" Jade screamed out as she came her body trembling.

Juice continued to stoke her with his tongue; he felt her center quivering under his tongue. Juice held her until her trembling stopped. He crawled up her sweet body and looked in her eyes.

"I love you." Jade said still breathless from the pleasure he gave her.

He smiled and kissed her lips gently. Jade wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his back. She loved the feel of his warm muscles rippling under her hands. Juice deepened the kiss once again pushing his tongue in her mouth to taste her. Jade pushed her tongue to meet his and playfully nipped at his lower lip. Juice moaned and drooped wet warm kisses from her cheek to her neck. He gently nipped at the skin on her neck and then soothed it with his tongue. He ran his hands down to her breasts rolling her nipple between his forefinger and thumb causing Jade to groan. Juice lowered his head to her full ripe nipple and flicked his tongue over it. He watched in fascination as it hardened.

"MMM Juice." Jade groaned.

"Like that baby?" Juice murmured.

"MMMM Uhhhh." Jade groaned out and pushed his head back to her breast.

Juice teased her nipple with his tongue and circled it time and time again and then moved to the other one giving it the same treatment. He moved back to the other and closed his mouth over the nipple and suckled at her breast gently at first and then harder.

"OHHHH Juuuuice!" Jade cried out in pleasure.

"I like it when ya scream my name girl." Juice said lifting his head to gaze in her passion filled eyes.

Juice lowered his head again and pulled her other nipple into his mouth sucking on it and lapping at it with his tongue. She needed him to touch her there body was screaming for it.

"Please baby" Jade begged.

Juice lifted his head to gaze at her.

"What ya want baby?" Juice asked with a side smirk.

Jade pushed her hips against his hard erection.

"Touch me please" Jade begged.

"Where baby?" Juice asked.

Jade reached down and took a hold of Juice's cock and rubbed it on her soaked pussy.

"Here." Jade gasped out.

Juice rubbed her with his cock teasing her.

"Juuuuuice!" Jade whimpered out.

Juice rubbed the head of his cock against her clit. Jade grinded against him trying to find release.

"Want me to slide that in ya girl?" Juice asked in a husky voice.

"YES!" Jade screamed.

Jade bent to kiss her lips again and took his finger and rubbed her clit and he probed her mouth with his tongue. Jade moved her hips with the rhythm of his finger. Juice felt she was close and pulled his finger away continuing to kiss her. Jade moaned in frustration. Juice pulled his mouth from hers. God he felt like he could cum just from touching her.

"Juice ." Jade whimpered.

"Shh baby, I'm going to take care of ya baby, I'm going to make that sweet little pussy feel soo good." Juice whispered in her ear.

Juice parted her legs with one hand and massaged her sweet inner folds. He teased her with his fingers till she was at a fevered pitch. Juice positioned himself at her entrance. He started slowly sliding his cock in her wet center. Jade moaned and grabbed his arms to hold on to. He pulled back and quickly snapped his hips forward. Jade gasped and tightened her grip on his arm. Juice started moving slowly sliding his cock in and out of her wet center. Jade moaned and grabbed on to his arms. She moved her hips to meet his thrust.

"MMMM feels so good." Jade said.

Juice bent to taste her lips and thrust his tongue deep into her warm mouth as his cock thrust deep in her center. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Juice kept up the wonderful torture, bringing them both to the edge and then slowing down. Jade thought she would die from the pleasure he was giving her.

"Please, faster harder baby." Jade moaned pulling back from him to look onto his beautiful brown eyes.

"Does my girl want to cum?" Juice asked as he thrust into her slowly.

"Yes please." Jade whimpered.

Juice sped up a little bit and watched the pleasure in Jade's eyes.

"That what my girl wants?" Juice whispered.

"MMMM Huh." Jade managed to moan.

Juice slid in and out thrusting deeper with each thrust.

"Oooooo Juuuuuice!" Jade moaned

Jade lifted her legs and wrapped them around Juice's waist. She moved her hips in rhythm with his hard thrusts.

"Oh yea girl, feels so good baby, your so tight." Juice growled.

Jade was lost in a mindless pleasure as Juice sped up, thrusting into her harder and faster.

"Ohhh Juuuice, yea mmmmmmmm." Jade moaned in pleasure.

"That's it little one let go, cum for me baby." Juice whispered in a husky voice, he was close to the edge himself.

Jade moaned as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her.

"Ooooooooo, mmmmmmm, yea Oh Juice." Jade moaned as she came.

The feel of her walls tightening around his cock sent him over the edge. Juice grunted as he thrust hard into her pussy over and over shooting his seed deep in her core. Juice slowing slowed down and collapsed on top of Jade. He held his weight off of her with his elbows. He gently kissed her lips. Jade lifted her hand and cradled his cheek. She looked in his eyes and smiled.

"I love you and I've missed you. " Jade said.

Juice smiled down at her and kissed her lips gently as he slowly pulled out out of her causing her to moan. He laid down beside her and smiled.

"I love you too" Juice said with a smile and touching her cheek. "I missed you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys another chapter. I am hoping you guys like it! I only own the the people who DO NOT appear on the TV series. I twisted their ideas and added my own. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Jordana ran her hand through her messed up hair as she stood over the sink.

"Morning." Maureen said causing Jordana to jump at the sudden voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. A early riser?"

"Yea, since the twins were born." Jordana said as she grabbed a cup from the cabinet next to her then handed to Maureen who smiled.

Maureen watched as Jordana looked out the window once more. She touched Jordana's shoulder and put the cup in front of her full of steaming hot coffee.

"You'll get your babies back, I can promise that." Maureen said giving her a encouraging smile. "Those men love all four of those kids. I can see it in their eyes."

"I know, it just sucks that I don't my babies." Jordana said as Maureen poured her self a cup of coffee.

Both women walked out of the kitchen as the sounds of the passing cars started to wake the other members within the club house.

"Morning Jackson." Jordana said causing the young man to groan. "Love you too."

Maureen laughed the interaction between the two young people in front of her that reminded of herself and John. Jax sat down beside Jordana on the couch and laid down on the couch stretching out putting his head into her lap.

"The old man don't mind?" Maureen asked looking at the two-sum.

"Chibs knows that I am loyal to him and faithful." Jordana said looking at her. "Jax was my first love and always will be. We have a interesting relationship and Chibs knows and trust me."

"He just don't trust me not put some moves on his old lady because he know I will." Jax said causing both women to smile.

Jax closed his eyes as Jordana started to run her hand through his blond hair. Maureen stared at them once more only taking a few sips here and there of the coffee within the mug.

"Alright lad, get up." Chibs said as he walked behind the couch towards the kitchen. "My old lady."

"Come on man, you can share her for a few more minutes." Jax said remaining in his spot. "She is giving my head some good rubbing."

Jordana laughed as Chibs walked up behind her pulling her hair causing her head to fall back against the couch and to stare up at him. She smiled up at him as he kissed her lips gently. Jax watched the couple and gave a smile.

"Glad to know the two of you are ok again but I'm not moving old man." Jax said looking up at Chibs who was eying him. "I won't try nothing I promise."

Chibs remained behind the couch as the others slowly appeared. Some mumbling about it being early while others were moaning about having a hang over.

"Get your ass up boy." Clay said kicking Jax's legs.

Jordana laughed as Jax did as he was told as the men started to come alive. Gemma walked out of the room and gave Jordana a smile and pat on the shoulder as she took a cup of coffee from Bobby.

"Looks like it will be just up girls today." Gemma said as she sat down beside Jordana and looked around. "Where is Jade?"

"She will be up sooner or later. She had a interesting night." Jordana said with a chuckle. "Making up for the times she hasn't rode his dick."

Gemma shook her head as she watched Ava who was on the couch next to Maureen asleep. Juice walked out of the room with a very not awake Jade who was holding her hands out.

"Something, anything caffine." Jade said moving her hands around.

"Here." Bobby said moving his way around the group of men.

Jade took the cup as the others made their way outside. Maureen got up from her spot so Jade could sit by her sleeping daughter.

"I'm going to go see the boys off." Gemma said looking at the women. "Coming?"

She looked at Jordana who nodded at her while Jade gave the nod towards Maureen she was ok to be left alone in the club house with Ava. Jordana put the cup down on the counter top as she walked past and out the door behind Gemma.

"I'm going to go talk to Clay." Gemma said as the two women went in their different directions.

Jordana crossed her arms as she made her way over to where Chibs was talking to his nephew Padraic. The younger boy nodded towards her as Chibs turned around and gave her a smile.

"Morning." Chibs said as he kissed her lips gently.

Jordana smiled at him and gave Padraic a hug who returned it as a black car pulled up. The women turned around to see Kerrianne getting out of the car behind Trinity's uncle the preacher. Jordana watched as the two men hugged while Kerrianne stood quietly to the side.

"Hey, it's alright sweet heart." Chibs said as he looked at Kerrianne who was staring at him. "We are going to escort them then we can get a bite later ok?"

"Ok." Kerrianne said just above a whisper. "Love you dad."

Jordana stood off to the side a short distance away with a small smile on her face as she heard the word leave the young girls mouth. She watched as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"Love you too baby." Chibs said as she returned the hug.

He let her go and turned to Jordana motioning her over. Jordana slowly walked over to the father daughter duo and smiled at Kerrianne.

"I want the two of you to look after each other." Chibs said looking at them. "I don't need my two best girls getting into trouble while I'm gone."

Both women nodded at him as he walked over to his bike. Jordana put her arm around the teenager's shoulders and walked her over to where the rest of the females were standing so the bikes could pull out.

"How about some breakfast?" Jordana asked looking at Kerrianne who smiled at her.

"Sure, I have been up since about five a nervous wreck." replied Kerrianne with a nod.

Gemma smiled as she motioned to the two girls towards her with her head.

"Let's make some breakfast." Maureen said walking up beside Gemma. "I believe we could use something to keep our minds busy."

Every woman within the small group nodded in agreement. It seemed most of the morning was spent in the kitchen talking and easing everybody's mind. Jordana started to clean the dishes while Jade and Gemma was cleaning up the table.

"Did ya break the bed?" Gemma asked looking at Jade with a raised eye brow. "Come on sweet heart, the whole club house heard ya. Don't get shy on us now."

Jade playfully glared at Gemma who smiled at her.

"Nope, the bed is still in tack." Jade said as she watched her sister who remained quiet. "You ok Jordana?"

Both Gemma and Jade stared at her as she just kept doing the dishes in front of her.

"Baby?" Gemma said touching Jordana's arm causing her to jump. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry just in deep thought is all." replied Jordana looking at her.

She watched as the two of them stared at her for a few seconds before the door busted open with a man holding the man who was suppose to protect them at gun point with Jimmy close behind him. He gave a smile to the three women in the kitchen before looking out the back door once more. Fiona came into view and Jordana straighten up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jordana asked looking at the three of them standing in front of them.

Fiona smiled at the young mother in front of her and sighed.

"We came are here to make things right." Jimmy said as he put his arm around Fiona's shoulders.

All of the women jumped at the sudden gun shot that Jimmy had put in the younger man's head that was sitting at the table.

"Shit." Gemma said as she stared wide eyed as the other women within the home suddenly started to appear.

Kerrianne let a scream escape her lips as she noticed the man and Maureen covered her eyes with her hands trying to keep her from seeing what was going on. Fiona stood there with a slight smile but it quickly faded as Maureen walked Kerrianne over to where Jordana was and the young teenager latched onto her.

"It's ok." Jordana said hugging the girl in front of her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you :) It was easy to write. I am working on 19 at the moment. The muse is working over time. But I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Jordana held onto Kerrianne while Jade and Gemma were close by their sides and Maureen was yelling at the couple in front of them.

"NOW HE CAN BURY ONE OF THEM!" shouted Jimmy as they stared at him. "Get our girl and let's go."

Fiona looked at Jordana who was still holding onto Kerrianne and her grip suddenly tighten around the young girl.

"Kerrianne let's go sweetheart." Fiona said as her own daughter just stared at her and remained silent. "It's time to go home."

Kerrianne shook her head no as her arms remained around Jordana's waist. Jimmy shook his head as Fiona looked down at the kitchen floor before looking back up at the group of women in front of her.

"She is my daughter and she is under age therefore she has to do what I say!" shouted Fiona causing her own daughter to flinch at the harsh tones of her birth mother. "NOW! Let's go!"

Jordana removed her arms from around Kerrianne and suddenly placed the teenager behind her.

"I do not give a rats ass if she gave birth to her." Jordana said with no emotion in her voice. "But it will be over my dead body before that girl leaves with either of you!"

Fiona let out a small laugh and held up the gun Jimmy had been holding and pointed it at Jordana's head.

"That can be arranged." Fiona said as Jordana remained staring while Kerrianne let out a small scream behind her.

Kerrianne slowly moved around Jordana's body frame and stared at her mother and nodded.

"I'll go." Kerrianne said slowly walking towards her mother and step father.

Fiona grinned at Jordana who was staring at her woman with her eyes full of hate.

"It will be ok sweetheart." Fiona said looking at her daughter.

"My stuff, I left my ipod in the bedroom." Kerrianne said trying to keep her voice from breaking from being scared.

Jade watched in fear hoping to god that Ava remained quiet within the bedroom that Kerrianne had exited from. Jordana watched at the man who walked in with Jimmy do what he was asked about the girls ipod. Within seconds of leaving from sight a gun shot was heard causing people to jump and scream.

"Shit." Jimmy said as he was stabbed in the hand by Maureen and Gemma grabbed the gun from the floor.

Gemma held up the gun to Jimmy as the other man returned pointing his gun at Jade this time.

"Drop the guns." Gemma said as she stared at him. "NOW!"

Jimmy looked at Fiona then at the other man before nodding. The other man put his gun down on the floor and Jade quickly snatched it up from the floor while Maureen ran between the two of them.

"Trinity!AVA!" Maureen said as she ran down the hallway.

She banged on the door as Gemma remained staring at the three of them.

"Everything ok?" Gemma asked as Jade held her gun steady in front of her.

"Yea they are fine." Maureen replied as Trinity appear in the door way of the room looking at her mother holding onto Ava who was shaking like a leaf.

Maureen grabbed a hold of Ava's hand and they walked back towards the kitchen but Maureen told Trinity to stay with Ava as she looked at Gemma.

"On the floor face down." Gemma said as Jimmy nodded at the man beside him. "You sit down."

Gemma was furious now more than ever as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Take the girls down stairs now." Gemma said looking at Maureen who looked at her. "Jade hand the gun to your sister."

Jade without question handed the gun to her twin who she knew would kill if need be.

"What are you going to do Gemma?" Fiona asked staring at her. "You know that you are causing more trouble then you are preventing it."

"I've had just about enough of your ass." Jordana said as she held the gun up pointing it at Fiona.

Gemma stared at Fiona then looked back at him.

"My family has a few things to work out with Jimmy." Gemma replied with a hiss.

"It will be a big mistake." replied Fiona as Jordana glared at her.

Gemma just kept staring at Jimmy who was sitting on front of her.

"Then it's my mistake!" shouted Gemma causing the girls to jump. "Get the girls out of here. Go with them Jade."

Jade just nodded at the queen of bikers knowing better to question her orders. Jade appeared around the corner and motioned for the girls to come on. Ava ran to her mother who picked up her girl and covered her eyes as she followed behind Kerrianne and Maureen behind her.

"Put it down."

Fiona held up a gun she had kept hidden beneath her shirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gemma asked as Jimmy suddenly relaxed.

"Somebody who can easily kill the both of you." Fiona said as she kept her eyes on Jordana who still had the gun pointed at her. "But killing the queen and princess of Charming would make the plans we have to back firer."

Jordana went to say something but stopped as the older woman grabbed a hold of her gun quickly and held it up at her.

"I'm going to kill this son of a bitch and then you next." Gemma said with a hiss.

"Not before I kill you." Fiona replied with a laugh. "And the girl."

Gemma turned and looked at Fiona who was staring holes into Jordana.

"I am glad he find her because lord she is more stable when your ass." Gemma said with a hiss. "She has done more for that man then you did. You left him for this piece of shit bastard and let him raise another man's child."

Fiona went to say something but stopped as Jordana suddenly tackled the woman to the floor of the kitchen. Gemma grabbed one of the two guns that hit the floor and kicked another one away from the two women who were screaming. Gemma went to say something but stopped and fell to the floor as the man on the ground pulled her leg out from up under her.

"Come on!" shouted Jimmy as the two men grabbed the guns.

The other man quickly exited the house while Jimmy held his gun up towards the two fighting women who were throwing punches at each other. Jordana let out a scream as Fiona punched her in the face then in the stomach causing Jordana to let go and stop punching.

"Let's go Jimmy." Fiona said as he helped her up.

Jordana watched as the couple walked out of the home. Somehow mustering the strength she got up from her spot on the floor and grabbed a gun and quickly followed behind them.

"JORDANA!" shouted Gemma as she slowly followed the girl.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs she fired two shots at the car as it quickly left the lot.

"If they ever try to come after her again I swear to god I will put so many bullets in both of their skulls nobody will know who the fuck they are." Jordana said breathing heavy.

Gemma stared at Jordana as the others appeared from the downstairs store. Kerrianne looked at Jordana before walking up to her and hugging her around the waist.

"I know that you don't like me all that much because of who my mother is but thank you for saving me for not going back with them." Kerrianne said as Jordana held onto her.

"I have no problem with you Kerrianne." Jordana said as the teenager looked at her. "I love your dad and that means I end up having to love who ever comes along with him. I'll protect you regardless. You've done nothing wrong."

Jade held onto Ava as she watched her twin hug the teenager. Gemma sat down on the steps as Maureen was talking to Trinity.


	19. Chapter 19

**I told you guys I was working on it did I not? I hope you guys like this story. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the series. I am really enjoying this story. Thank you to those who review this story and those who put it on alert and favorites. Have a safe and happy Memorial day weekend. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jordana stood in the doorway of the room that Kerrianne and Ava were passed out asleep in. She slowly closed the door and walked out into the living room area. Jade was sitting beside Juice and Gemma was beside Clay. The day seemed more like situations for them were just piling up against them.

"How is she?" Gemma asked looking at Jordana.

"She is alright, she is asleep at the moment with Ava." Jordana replied as Jade nodded at her sister.

She went to say something else but stopped as Chibs walked in from the hallway. Jordana stared at him as she noticed the smug mark on his face from the truck that blew up. He stared at her and pulled her into his arms Jordana held onto him.

"Who ever watch any of them, I want a patch on them from now on." Chibs said as Clay nodded at him.

"You got it." Clay said as Jordana stared at him.

Jade put her head on Juice's shoulder with a sigh as she looked up as Bobby moved in the chair to look up at the pair.

"I spoke to Doctor Oswald and he has got cargo leaving Manchester day after tomorrow." Bobby said. "You got to get your family out of here guys. I know we don't have the twins but you know that we will find them."

Jordana stared at the older man then looked up as Jax spoke saying he agreed with the comment.

"Jordana, take Kerrianne, Jade, and Ava and go back to Charming." Jax said as Jade looked at him as her name was mentioned.

"I'm wanted for murder Jax." Jade said looking at him.

Jordana looked up at the man who held her heart as he let out a breath she had been holding.

"No." replied Chibs as the others including Jordana stared at him.

"You gotta protect them brother." Opie said as Jordana looked at him.

Chibs looked down at Jordana and kissed her forehead.

"I am." Chibs said as he looked down at the floor. "This is Kerrianne's home. She doesn't want to leave. I am not going to force her. The only one I know that I can keep my family save is when that bastard O'Phelan is dead. And I guarantee you that I am going to make that happen."

Jordana took a deep breath and looked up at him as he stared at her.

"I want you to go back to Charming though." Chibs said as Jordana stared at him. "I believe you now after everybody telling me that she is alive. I do not want to put you in any more danger love."

Jordana pushed her self away from him as the others stared at the couple. She looked at the members of the club for a few seconds before looking up at him.

"No." Jordana said as Chibs groaned.

"Don't be stubborn Jordana." Jax said as he leaned against a table and looking at her. "I sent you here and you knew that by coming it was going to be trouble and dangerous. Go back to Charming."

She just shook her head as she stared at him.

"Both of you listen to me when I say this because I'm going to say it once." Jordana said looking in between the two men. "That bitch of a estrange wife of yours has our children. I am NOT leaving here til I know they are safe and in our arms. I am willing to put my life on the line to them safe. So I am staying and that is final."

"You all know better to try to change her mind." Jade said as the others looked at her. "Once she has her mind set she isn't going any where. She will fight to stay or pretend to go back and be here without you guys noticing. This is Jordana remember."

Jordana crossed her arms as she looked at the man beside her as he nodded at her. She put her arms around him as Jax walked outside while the others were disappearing into different rooms of the clubhouse.

"Can I talk to you?" Jordana asked looking at Chibs who stared at her. "Alone."

He nodded at her and grabbed a hold of her hand and led her towards the room they had been sharing together. Jordana walked in first and he soon followed closing the door behind him.

"I know how badly you want me to go back to Charming." Jordana said as she looked at him. "But I can't leave Ireland without our babies."

"I know, but you know that the longer you stay here the more danger you are in." Chibs said as he sat down on the bed.

Jordana watched as he slipped the hoodie off of his head. She slowly walked over to him and got in between his legs and caused him to look up at her.

"I will always be in danger no matter where I go or who I'm with or with out." Jordana said as looked down at him. "I would rather be here with you in danger looking for our babies then be back in charming waiting to hear if you found them like a normal old lady. I am not one of those old ladies who sits back and let the men do all the work."

"I know that, sometimes I wish you were though." Chibs said as Jordana laughed at the comment. "But aye, I wouldn't trade you for nothing darling I promise."

She smiled down at him and lean down and kissed his lips gently.

"Would you divorce your wife if I paid for it?" Jordana asked causing Chibs to laugh at her.

Chibs just shook his head as Jordana pulled her shirt over her hand standing in front of him in nothing but her jeans and bra.

"I'll stick to being your old lady no matter what." Jordana said as she sat down on his lap and smiled at him. "I do believe however this old lady needs to be fucked again."

Chibs groaned as Jordana unhooked her bra and threw it to the ground as she started to undo her jeans.

"Woman, I don't have as much speed as those youngsters." Chibs said as she stood up and discarded the jeans and stood up in nothing but a thong.

"Oh so you are telling me to go find one of those other men?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow and a smile. "Ok fine."

She started towards the door as he grabbed a hold of her by her waist pulling her back to his lap.

"I don't fucking think so." Chibs said with a grin. "You belong to me and me alone. I am about to show you how much you belong to me. Nobody fucks that pussy like me remember?"

Jordana let out a small ground as she remained in his lap. He smiled at her as he leaned forward and started to kiss her neck. She moaned just a little bit and then out a small scream as the door open and she quickly grabbed his hoodie and held it against her chest.

"Jesus christ boy don't you knock?" Chibs shouted as Juice appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry but Clay wanted me to come find you and tell you chapel meeting." Juice said quickly as he stood there.

"Ok you've told him, now leave." Jordana said as she remained in her spot and he was staring at her. "JADE COME GET YOUR MAN HE CAME IN HERE WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO SCREW MY MAN'S BRAINS OUT AND NOW HE IS STARING AT ME SO I CAN'T GET DRESSED!"

Within seconds Jade grabbed a hold of Juice and pulled him from the doorway and closed the door smiling at her twin.

"Don't you get dressed, I want you to be in this bed right here willing and ready when I get back." Chibs said as Jordana stared at him.

She nodded at him as he kissed her lips. She stood up from his lap and pulled his hoodie over her head and sat down on the bed as he walked out of the room and Jade walked in right behind.

"You can keep me company while they are doing the meeting." Jade said as she sat down on the floor beside the bed. "Can I tell you something?"

Jordana put her hair up in a ponytail and looked at her twin with a confused look on her face.

"You don't have to ask if you can Jade." replied Jordana as she looked down her twin on the floor. "You are my sister, that's what we do. We tell each other shit."

Jade laughed at the comment as she looked down at her hands in her lap. She looked back up at her sister before taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys :) Another chapter for you. Sorry the delay but my muse has been a bit off and a lot has been going on. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the TV Series. I am enjoying this story and Im glad the others are as well. Thank you for reviewing. Read and Review and Read and Enjoy. I'm working on 21 now :)**

* * *

Jordana sat on the top of the picnic table as she watched her sister chase around her eleven year old daughter Ava. Jade sensed her sister watching her and looked up at Kerrianne and Trinity both came into view.

"Hey girls, can you watch her for a second?" Jade asked as both girls quickly nodded.

Ava had been smitten with Kerrianne since the day they had met. Jade walked up to her sister who just kept staring off into space.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jade asked as she sat down beside her twin.

"Sorry." Jordana said clearing her head as she turned to look at her sister. "Just thinking about how you've blossomed since you got back to your old self that you left in Charming."

Jade just smiled at her and shook her head.

"I'm not the old me Jordana, I'm just a better me I guess you could say." Jade said as Jordana looked at her. "I got my family back Jordana, not at the way that I wanted it to happen. I didn't want Ava to loose the people who raised her in order to get her back. I have the love of my life back too and we are getting married. I'm not leaving Charming any time soon. I mean hell the first year with the probation kept me there."

Jordana laughed a little bit causing Jade to stare at her with a raised eye brow.

"Ok there is something I should tell you." Jordana said as she looked a head at the three girls who were playing around. "That probation you did, didn't you find it odd that according to the papers you only had to report to dad for a year and what two drug test?"

Jade just stared at her waiting for her to explain further.

"There was no probation and there is no criminal record on you for thrift by taking." Jordana said as Jade's eyes widen.

"WHAT? What about that damn money I was suppose to be paying for that damn fine?" Jade asked in shock as Jordana just stared a her.

Jordana took a deep breath as she stared at her twin.

"The money that you put up for the fine is in a bank account in Charming." Jordana said as Jade stared. "Whenever you gave money to dad, I would go there to the jail and get it and double it. You have enough money in the bank to put a down payment on a house for you and your growing family."

Jade just stared at her sister still in shock about what her twin was just now telling her.

"Another reason for the reason why dad and I both agreed to say that you were on probation was because Dad wants us in Charming." Jordana said as Jade just looked at her. "Dad's sick Jade."

"What? Your lying to me about dad." Jade said as Jordana just stared at her. "What's wrong with him?"

Jordana took a deep breath and wiped a few tears that had fell down her cheek.

"He has colon cancer." Jordana said looking dead at her twin. "He told me three weeks before we went to Charming. He told me not to tell you at all cost. He wanted to tell you when he thought you were ready."

Jade turn her head and looked down at the ground in front of her as Jordana sat there remaining quiet.

"He never told you so I feel like I should tell you." Jordana said as she watched Jade get up from her spot.

Jordana watched as Jade turned around to look at her. Jade quickly punched Jordana in the face causing the older of the two girls to flip over the table and fall on her backside. Jade quickly went around the table as Trinity ran in getting in between the of them.

"You waited almost two years to fucking tell me our dad is dying?" Jade said as Jordana held her jaw. "Why in the hell would you keep me in the dark?"

"Because dad told me to do it." Jordana said as Jade just groaned as she walked off leaving Trinity helping Jordana up from the ground.

Kerrianne walked up to the two of them as Ava went inside with her mother. Trinity looked in between the two of them as Kerrianne put her arm around Jordana's side.

"Let's get you some ice before my dad thinks I socked you." Kerrianne said with a small laugh trying to break the tension.

Jordana laughed at the comment as the two of them made their way into the club house and Trinity went into the store. Jade sat down on the couch as Jordana walked in behind her and went into the small kitchen.

"Jordana, I would go back to Charming if you do me a favor." Kerrianne said as she was getting some ice into a dish towel.

"And how is that." Jordana said as she winched as the ice touched her jaw.

Kerrianne took a deep breath and stood beside her.

"Kill her and marry my dad." Kerrianne said catching Jordana and Jade off guard who heard the comment.

"What?" Jordana said looking at the teenager with wide eyes.

Jordana put the ice pack into the sink behind her and turned to look at Kerrianne who was staring back at her.

"The day my mom came for me with Jimmy." Kerrianne said as Jordana looked at her. "I knew she was coming but I didn't know she was going to do what she did. A few months ago I found out what happened between my dad and Jimmy. I found out that when I was going to turn eighteen he was going to start having a sexual relationship with me. My mom agreed to it so we could be kept alive."

Jordana's eyes widen as she stared at her.

"I do not want either of them to live." Kerrianne said as her voice threaten to break.

"Shhh." Jordana said pulling the teenager into her arms and hugging her. "Don't worry sweetheart, I promise you that I won't let nothing happen to you."

Jade watched as her sister was taking on a role of a step mother rather she knew it or not. Jordana turned her head to see her sister as the door opened letting both Gemma and Jax then was soon followed by Maureen.

"Come on." Jordana said as she straighten some of Kerrianne's hair. "Let's go talk in another room."

Jordana watched as she passed the VP of the club and the queen. Maureen walked into her bedroom leaving the door open as the girls passed the door way and letting Jordana catch a glimpse of something on her bed. Jade had took Ava outside while the queen and prince of the club started yelling that could be heard outside.

"Why are Grandma Gemma and Uncle Jax fighting?" Ava asked looking up at her mother for answers.

"Just something to do with your cousin Abel baby that's all." Jade replied as Ava just looked at her mother.

Ava just shook her head as she started playing with a dog that had been on the lot. Jordana stared out the window as the yelling between mother and son got louder.

"Do you think they will kill each other?" Kerrianne asked causing Jordana to laugh a little bit.

"No they won't kill each other, now Gemma might smack him around a little bit though." Jordana said as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom listening to the two of them.

She went to say something but stopped as a knock caught their attention and Maureen walked out of her room to let in her brother.

"You did this!" shouted Gemma as she glared at him. "What did you say to him?"

Jordana walked into the doorway with Kerrianne close behind her as they stared at Jax who was wiping his eyes with his hands. Within in seconds the sounds of motorcycles caught their attention and everybody walked outside.

"Dad." Kerrianne said as hugged her father around the waist and Jordana hugged him gently but let the girl hug her father.

Jordana listened to the men behind her as they were talking about Jimmy using Able and letting him get out of the country. Within a matter of minutes the the men were gone leaving most of the women alone at the club house while Gemma went with them.

"I am going to go for a walk." Jordana said looking at Kerrianne. "Want to go with me?"

Kerrianne studied her for a few seconds before nodding at her.

"Do you have protection?" Trinity asked as Jordana held up the back of her shirt to show her gun. "A club woman."

Jordana laughed as the two women slowly walked off the lot leaving Jade alone with her daughter playing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it. I told you I was working on 21 did I not? I am trying to make up for the days I did not write. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. Read and Review! Read and Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

Jordana slowly walked down the small sidewalk and Kerrianne slowly done the same.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jordana asked as they kept walking.

"Sure." replied Kerrianne as Jordana stopped walking.

Jordana turned and looked at the teenager for a few seconds and Kerrianne's eyes widen and quickly went to run but Jordana grabbed a hold of her arm and pined her against the wall trying not to seriously hurt her.

"You know a person is guilty when they go to run before the question is asked." Jordana said looking directly at the girl in front of her. "I want you to tell me where my children are Kerrianne."

"I don't know where they are you crazy white lady." Kerrianne replied trying to get her grip away from the older woman. "I can see now why my mom wanted to kill you. You like to make drama out of nothing."

Jordana just narrowed her eyes at her as motorist drove by slowly watching the two of them but not getting in between.

"I know you are lying." Jordana said as she stared at the young girl. "I won't tell your father you were hiding something about his other kids Kerrianne."

Kerrianne took a deep breath before pushing Jordana as hard as she could pushing her away almost stumbling.

"I'm suppose the only kid he worries about!" shouted Kerrianne as Jordana looked at her. "I was doing pretty damn good about being a daddies girl til you come along and punch out a couple of kids making it a total of three of us now! You are going to take away from my father!"

"Kerrianne I do NOT WANT TO TAKE YOUR DAD AWAY FROM YOU!" shouted Jordana looking at her. "You are his daughter! You guys are a package deal! I know that! I want you to understand that I love your father and would never dream of keeping him from you. Tell me Kerrianne do you know where they are."

Without replying Kerrianne just nodded her head suddenly at the adult in front of her. Jordana went to say something but stopped as a black bag went over her head causing her to kick and scream.

"Good job." Fiona said with a smile. "Glad you saw it my way. Let's go."

"No." Kerrianne said as her mother stared at her. "It would look odd if I was taken too don't you think?"

Fiona just stared at her daughter before slapping her across the face knocking her down to the ground.

"There you've got your battle wound. Go back to the club house and make damn sure you pretend not to know where the hell they are." Fiona said getting into the car and letting the driver speed off without looking back towards her daughter.

Kerrianne held her cheek then looked down at pavement where a piece of paper laid. She bent down slowly and picked it and stared at the writing that had her name on it.

"Kerrianne, I know that you are protective of your father and trust me I am as well." Kerrianne said as she read the small letter. "I would do anything within my power to protect you and him. I know that you don't know me all that well but I was hoping you'd give me a chance to know you. I do love your father and know a lot of people question it because of the age but it's true. I do hope in time you'll see that I am not trying to replace your mom in your life or what ever. I want to be your friend. If you know something please tell me."

Kerrianne felt tears roll down her cheeks as the rain started to fall around her. She put the letter on the inside of her jacket and grabbed some mud and put it on her face and chest. She shook her head as she ripped her shirt and used a knife to cut her jeans then she started to run back towards the club house.

"HELPP!" shouted Kerrianne as she got to the lot.

Jade stared out the store window and ran out the door and saw the teenager appearance.

"Where is Jordana?" Jade asked looking at the girl in front of her.

"My my my mom."Kerrianne said breathing heavy. "She kidnapped her! I was knocked down as I tried to keep her from doing it."

Jade stared at her girl as the rain was soaking them.

"Get inside you two!" shouted Maureen from the doorway of the shop. "NOW!"

Both Jade and Kerrianne ran to store and was welcome with towels from Trinity. Kerrianne and Jade both stood there drying off.

"I've got some clothes that should fit you darling." Maureen said looking at Kerrianne. "Let's go get you into something dry."

Jade watched as the two of them left leaving Trinity and Jade alone. Trinity stared at Jade who was staring at them.

"Ok is it just me or that girl too calm?" Trinity asked looking at Jade.

"Way too calm if you ask me." replied Jade turning to look at the strawberry blonde girl.

Jade handed Trinity the towel and looked at Ava who was sitting on the floor behind the counter.

"I am going to go change into some dry clothes, can you watch her for a few seconds?" Jade asked looking at Trinity.

"You are going to go corner her aren't you?" Trinity asked looking at Jade who just stared at her.

"Who me? Never." Jade replied as she quickly ran up the stairs to the apartment above.

Trinity shook her head as she walked over to where Ava was and sat down behind the counter on the floor. Maureen walked out of the room and looked at Jade who was changing into a dry set of her own clothes.

"I'm going to head down stairs." Maureen said looking at Jade with a look on concern on her face. "I'll make sure Ava doesn't come up."

Jade just stared at Maureen for a few seconds fully aware that the older woman knew just like her and her daughter something was off with the teenager. Jade pulled one of Juice's t-shirts over her head and walked to the room slowly and knocked on the door.

"Kerrianne it's Jade." Jade said as she waited outside the door for a response. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Kerrianne replied opening the door to leave.

Jade shook her head and pushed the teenager back into the room and closed the door behind her. The teenager stared at the girl in front of her knowing that she was Jordana's twin it still freaked her out just a bit.

"I want you to explain to me what happen." Jade said as Kerrianne sat down on the bed.

Kerrianne took a deep breath as Jade looked at her.

"We were talking and next thing I know I was knocked to the ground." Kerrianne said looking at her. "My mom slapped me in order to control me so two men could grab a hold of Jordana."

Jade just looked at her unimpressed with the short story the teenager gave her. Kerrianne looked through the window at the rain that was following. The sounds of bikes caught her attention. Jade noticed the look in the teenagers eyes.

"The look you've got in your eyes tell another story Kerrianne." Jade said as she walked over to the door and put a chair against the handle. "Nobody will be getting into this room til I get the straight story from you."

"It's the truth!" Kerrianne said looking at her. "I wouldn't lie about somebody being kidnapped."

Jade shook her head as she sat down under neither the window and faced Kerrianne who was staring at her now.

"I want to make a few things perfectly clear to you." Jade said as she lifted up her shirt pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her. "I am a damn good marks men with this gun. I am able to move way faster than you thanks to Ava. So you can tell me the god's honest truth right here right now. Or I will be force to explain to your father why you've a bullet in your head."

Kerrianne's eyes widen as Jade cocked the girl and pointed it up into the air lining it up with the girl's head.

"Start talking now." Jade said looking a her with no emotion in her face.

Kerrianne went to say something but stopped as the door tried to open by the handle but both girls let out scream as the door was kicked open showing Chibs and Juice standing in the door way.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Chibs asked staring at Jade who still held the gun towards his first born's head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you! :) I am hoping you guys like this story. I can't believe 22 chapters. But I am glad though :) I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Sit." Chibs said as he pushed Jade to sit in one of the chairs within the chapel. "I want you to explain to me why you held my daughter at gun point."

Jade just sat in the chair remaining quiet as the other men entered the room quietly. She just sat there looking straight a head knowing that it was making the older man mad.

"I want you to take a good look around boys," Jade said as the others stared at her. "Who is missing from the group of people around you at this very moment?"

Jax and Chibs looked up and walked over to the door way to look at the room next to the chapel. She shook her head and groaned.

"You idiots." Jade said shaking her head. "Jordana was kidnapped while on a walk with your daughter."

Chibs looked around visibly aware now that his old lady was missing.

"Your daughter and old lady went on a walk not long after the group of you guys left." Jade said looking up at Chibs. "She came up into the lot and yelled help ONE TIME. She was way to damn clam about it. She says she tried to stop it. But don't you think if she tried to stop it Chibs darling, we would have heard her screaming at the top of her lungs even before she made it to the front lot?"

Chibs just stared at her for a few seconds before looking back at Maureen who was sitting there with Kerrianne who was appearing to be visibly shaken by the situation in front of her.

"She is my daughter Jade." Chibs said as he stared at her with anger in his eyes. "If you ever put a gun to her heard again I will personally take it upon my self and do what I plan to do to Jimmy."

Jade just shook her head as the others remained quiet around them.

"You know what you old man?" Jade said looking at him with a glare. "You are so damn stupid! It took a group of women to tell you that your estranged wife was alive before you believed my sister. Now she is kidnapped and by damn god I believe your damn daughter knows where the fuck she is along with the twins! Somebody had to do something!"

"YOU WILL NOT DO A DAMN THING!" shouted Chibs as he slammed his hands down to the table in front him causing some of the people around him to jump at the sudden loud noise. "She is my daughter! I will deal with her! NOT YOU!"

Jade stood up from her chair and put her hands on the table in front of her and bent down like Chibs was doing.

"I am going to tell you this one time old man." Jade said with a hiss. "I know that your daughter knows something Chibs, truth be told I'd do it again but I'd make sure next to do the bullet if she didn't tell me."

Before anybody react, Chibs quickly back handed Jade in the face causing the tiny woman to fall back to her chair almost knocking them both over but she was able to table it from happening. She stared at him with wide eyes as the men got in between them before either could do something more.

"I see who your more concerned about you asshole." Jade said as she felt something warm run down her skin.

Gemma walked further into the room as the men where holding Chibs's by his sides.

"Shit." Gemma said as she noticed Jade. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Without protest Jade got up from her chair and walked out of the chapel with Gemma behind her. Maureen nodded at her daughter who quickly exited the building with Kerrianne and Ava. Maureen crossed her arms as she walked to the doorway. She went to say something but stopped as Juice turned around punching the older man who was like a father to him square in the face.

"That woman is my fiancee and if you ever lay a hand on her again I'll personally make sure your ass ends up in a wheel chair." Juice said with a hiss. "For the rest of your life."

Before Chibs could reply Juice walked out of the room in the direction that Gemma and Jade had went. Maureen took a deep breath as she walked in and suddenly the eyes were on her now as if she were in the spot light.

"I am going to be honest with you Chibs." Maureen said causing the older gentlemen to look at her. "Your daughter was acting a wee bit strange after she arrived back here. Way to calm in my opinion. I am going to justify the way Jade handle things but I would have done something in a way to get the truth. Rather you want to believe or not you know that she knows something."

"She wouldn't help kidnapped somebody." replied Chibs looking at her.

Maureen raised an eye brow at him as she pulled a piece of paper from her pants pocket and held it out.

"I found this the other day when I was doing her clothes." Maureen said looking at him. "From the looks of that letter darling, your daughter isn't as innocent as she calms."

He grabbed the piece of paper that looked to have been crumbled up and opened it. Maureen took a deep breath as she walked out of the room leaving the men alone.

"What does it say bro?" Jax asked as he looked up at him.

After a few seconds of reading the paper he threw it onto the table and cussed under his breath. Jax grabbed it and quickly scanned it.

"Woah bro, you got to talk to your daughter like now." Jax said as he handed it to Clay who was now doing the same.

Chibs looked at the VP of his club for a few seconds before walking out of the chapel.

"Should somebody go with him so he doesn't kill his kid?" Bobby asked looking at Clay.

"He won't kill her, trust us on that one." Jax said with a smirk. "He might scare the living shit out of her til she pisses her pants but kill nah."

Jade held some tissue to her nose trying to get the bleeding to stop as Gemma and Juice stood in the room watching her.

"I don't think you should have held a gun to her head baby." Gemma said as Jade stared at her. "I mean I can't say that I wouldn't have done it."

"You held a gun to a baby's head today." Juice said looking at Gemma causing Jade to look at her with wide eyes.

Gemma just shrugged her shoulders then grinned.

"It got us the information we wanted didn't it?" replied Gemma as Jade looked in the mirror to see the bleeding had stopped for the most part.

Jade went to say something but stopped as the sound of a female scream caught their attention.

"Shit." Gemma said as all three adults within the room darted down the stairs.

Trinity stood at the bottom of the stairs as Chibs was staring at his daughter with a pissed off look on his face. The rest of the club walked outside but Jade almost fell over the top railing as she ran out.

"I want you to explain to me why the hell you did what you did." Chibs said as she walked around him. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

"I would not lie to you daddy." Kerrianne said looking up at him.

Trinity took a deep breath and walked over to the girl and put her hands on her shoulders calming the girl's nerves as she stood behind her father.

"It's ok, tell him what you told me." Trinity said looking at her. "Tell the truth Kerrianne. This is important. Don't lie anymore. They can protect you."

Jade stared at the three people on the ground as the others remained quiet and ready to jump in between if something were to happen.

"Mom told me that if I did not help her she'd have Jimmy kill you and the rest of the club." Kerrianne said in a quiet voice. "She hates Jordana because she thought that you'd only love her til you died. She took the twins in order to try to get you to leave Jordana and be back in Ireland with her."

Chibs looked down at the pavement then back up at his daughter who was now staring up at him instead of facing the ground.

"They are about twenty miles south of the city." Kerrianne said with a stronger voice. "A building that has been vacant for sometime. She plans on killing Jordana."

Just about every man and woman behind the three cussed causing the three of them to stare at them.

"Do you know when she plans on killing Jordana?" Jax asked walking up to the father daughter duo.

Kerrianne took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Tonight."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, did I leave you alone enough time for the cliffy? :p I am hoping you guys like this chapter! There will be only a few more left I believe. I don't know though. I said that last time. I said 30 and got 40 :P But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the series. Enjoy! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I swear to god, when I get out of these bindings I'm going to kill you." Jordana said as she struggled her arms against the ropes that were being held behind her on a chair.

"You know I do believe every time I've heard you say those words I've always gotten the upper hand." Fiona said as she stood in front of her. "You have yet to learn that you can't win this battle between us."

Jordana just glared at Fiona who walked around the chair and put her hands on Jordana's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze.

"I am going to let you in on a little secret." Fiona said as she bent down and got her mouth down at Jordana's ear level. "I am going to make sure that you never see your twins again. I am going to take them and raise them as my own. You are going to be dead before the days over with."

Jordana stared at the wall in front of her with wide eyes causing Fiona to laugh. Before Fiona moved Jordana quickly threw her head backwards and hit Fiona in the face with the back of her head.

"You bitch." Fiona said as she held her noise that started to bleed. "You are going to pay for that."

"Promise?" Jordana said with a cheeky smile.

Fiona glared at her as she hit Jordana across the face with the side of the gun she had been holding. Jordana's head turned sideways but she remained quiet not showing any reaction towards the hit. Fiona watched as she spit blood from her mouth.

"I promise you by tonight one of us will be dead." Jordana said with a hiss as she moved her jaw around a bit. "I rather die trying to prevent my children from knowing a evil bitch like you then to see them with you!"

Fiona walked out of the room leaving Jordana alone. Jordana took a deep breath as she looked around trying to figure a way to get out of the binding.

"This is really getting old to be kidnapped." Jordana said to her self as she moved her legs around.

She closed her eyes and started to move the rope against her wrist hissing as the rope burn started. She bit her lip trying to keep the noise within the room and not draw attention towards the room. She pulled one arm lose and saw the blood dripped down and quickly put it back as the door to the room open.

"Sometimes I wonder if you take me for a fool Jordana." Fiona said as walked in front of her. "I have been married to the club for a lot longer than you've been involved with them."

"Tell me something Fiona." Jordana said as Fiona stared at her. "What it's like to be a deadman's bitch?"

Fiona looked down at the floor and laughed.

"Good question, why don't you tell me?" Fiona asked with a bright smile. "I mean after all you were a man's bitch the night you got raped in the Valley back in the day right? He is alive and well after they thought they killed him. Pity that he let you live."

Jordana stared at the woman with a glare causing Fiona to just laugh.

"And by the way you were right." Fiona said as Jordana just looked around the room. "My daughter helped me with everything! She was more then willing to help me put this plan together. Got to love step daughters if you may. I mean after all she wants her parents to be together."

Fiona watched as Jordana just tried to ignore her.

"But I'll share this bit of info with you." Fiona said as she walked closer to Jordana and grabbed her chin causing her to stare up at her. "Since you are going to die tonight, I threatened her by killing you and the rest of the club. You know I can do that Jordana. I've got the power. And when your daughter Brianna is old enough I'm going to make sure Jimmy's sexual needs are taken care of."

With matter of seconds after the end part of the comment came out of Fiona's mouth, Jordana quickly jumped towards revealing her hands were now free. Fiona fell backwards once Jordana was on top of her. Jordana started to throw punches left and right to the woman below her.

"I am going to personally make sure you wish you never messed with me!" shouted Jordana as she punched Fiona in the mouth causing the black woman to moan. "You messed with the wrong bitch!"

Jordana stood up from Fiona's body and pulled her up by her hair.

"You want to try fuck me up by trying to mess up my kid's lives?" Jordana shouted as she held onto her hair. "I promise you that after that last comment bitch, this momma is more like a pissed off lion then a momma cat."

Fiona let out a scream as Jordana threw her into the wall full force. The gun that Fiona had dropped when Jordana knocked her over was next to Jordana's foot. She went to grab it but Fiona tackled her to the floor which made a loud thud.

"Will you ever learn?" shouted Fiona as she punched Jordana in the face. "You can not win against me!"

Jordana let out a scream as she quickly turned the two of them over and now she was on top staring down at a wide eyed Fiona.

"When will you ever learn that I am not a quitter!" shouted Jordana as she punched her in the face.

Fiona groaned as her head turned sideways because of the impact. Jordana grabbed the woman by her head and quickly started smacking her head against the floor.

"STOP PLEASE!" shouted Fiona as Jordana stopped after doing it three times.

Jordana moved away from the older woman and sat down against the chair as Fiona laid there breathing heavy.

"Seriously Fiona, what the fuck are you doing?" Jordana said shaking her head.

Fiona slowly rolled over as Jordan got up from the spot and walked over to where the gun had been kicked to.

"You have what I want." Fiona said pushing her self up slowly from the floor.

Jordana went to grab the gun but Fiona run up behind her and put arms around her neck as if she was going to choke her out. Jordana stumbled a little bit with Fiona just about on her back. Jordana started walking backwards then felt a wall and slammed her back against it causing Fiona to loosen the grip and let go falling to the floor.

"Shit." Jordana said coughing as she held her throat.

Within seconds of being free of Fiona, Jordana once more went after the gun that was laying on the ground. Jordana stumbled and fell to her knees and heard running towards her and rolled over on her back and pointed the gun at Fiona then pulled the trigger causing blood to splatter on her and the older woman to fall to her knees then fall face first into the floor.

"You have reached your destination." Jordana said as she stared at the body of Fiona who laid close to her with her eyes open. "Hell."

She slowly stood up from her spot and used her jacket to wipe her prints off of it and threw it down beside Fiona who laid lifeless. Jordana jumped and let out a scream as the door busted open to show Jax and Chibs standing there with their guns drawn.

"The two princes have arrived to late to try to save me." Jordana said as she sat down in the chair she was once tired up in.

"Shit." Chibs said as he noticed his estranged wife laying on the floor only a few feet away.

Jordana put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths and looked up at Jax who was in front of her.

"It's over." Jordana said looking up at him. "Where are the twins?"

Jax looked back at Chibs who was still unable to take his eyes off of Fiona.

"We searched the whole place, there is no sign of them." Jax said as Jordana let out a scream.

"FUCK!" shouted Jordana as she stood up and punched a near by wall. "Shit."

Chibs looked up at the sound of her cussing and waving her hand around. He walked over to where Jordana was and she stared at him.

"You complete and utter bastard!" shouted Jordana as she hit his chest as he pulled her into a hug even though she was fighting him. "You fucking bastard! You let him get away with our babies. You should have come sooner. God I hate you."

Jordana let tears fall down her face as she finally gave into him and held onto the man who she was in love with almost with dear life.

"Take her and I'll handle this." Jax said as he stared at the couple.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you :) I only own the people who do NOT appear in the series. I am glad you guys like it and keep reading it and reviewing. It means a lot to me. Read and Enjoy. Read and review! :)**

* * *

Jordana watched as the rolls seemed to be reversed, Jade was wrapping her twins hand and wrist.

"Thanks." Jordana said as she watched Jade throw away from trash from the bandages she put on.

"Anytime." Jade said as she walked back over to where her sister was. "Don't worry, you know that they will find them."

Jordana just nodded her head as she saw Kerrianne walk slowly into the doorway and look at the woman with a concerned look on her face.

"Come here." Jordana said nodding her head.

Kerrianne walked into the room without saying a word and slowly walked over to where Jordana was sitting on the bed.

"I am not mad at you." Jordana said as Kerrianne stared at her with wide eyes. "I know what your mom made you do. She threatened you. I am sorry to ever think you would do it on purpose."

"I am sorry for not trusting you enough not to tell you." replied Kerrianne with a shrug.

Jade walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone. She walked into the small living room area and saw the rest of the women were sitting there quietly. Jordana looked at Kerrianne who sat down beside her and looked down at her hands.

"I know you were protecting your father, the club and me by doing what you did." Jordana said as Kerrianne just nodded at her. "But I do have one thing to ask of you though."

"What?" Kerrianne asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Jordana grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Let us protect you now." Jordana said as Kerrianne gave her a small smile. "Be a teenager, let us take care of you. Do you want to go to Charming when we leave?"

Kerrianne head quickly started nodding causing Jordana to laugh at the reaction.

"Alright, we will talk to your dad when they get back." Jordana said as Kerrianne quickly hugged her.

Jade walked into the room almost knocking her self over causing the two of them to stare at her.

"You might want to head outside Jordana." Jade said.

Jordana looked back at Kerrianne then at her twin before almost running out the room as the door to the stairs were already opened as if it was waiting for her. She walked out into the cool darkness to see Jax holding onto Abel while Chibs was holding onto his twins. She turned her attention to Maureen's brother walking towards Jimmy's car. Jordana quickly ran down the metal stairs taking them two at a time it appeared.

"My babies." Jordana said as Chibs turned around handing Brianna to her mother.

Chibs watched as she cradled her and gave her kisses over her face and held her against her chest. She looked at Brandon who was asleep in his father's arm and moved the blanket and gave him a kiss on his forehead as Kerrianne walked up behind them in the darkness.

"Aye, meet your baby brother and sister." Chibs said nodding towards the two babies in front of her.

Jordana gave him a smile and watched as Kerrianne nodded towards her sister. Jordana gently put the small girl into her older sister's arms.

"Come on in guys let's get inside before it gets any colder." Gemma said from the bottom step. "We don't need the babies to get sick."

Jordana looked at Jax who was holding onto his son as if he was a lifeline as they walked inside the club house once more. Jordana watched as Chibs sat down beside his oldest daughter to show her the tiny infant his arms. Jade walked up beside her and smiled.

"So your a step mom now?" Jade asked with a little grin. "I should have known you'd beat be with kids."

"Hey your catching up with me." Jordana said with a little laugh. "I've got two blood and a step. You've got one blood and one unborn. By the way does he know?"

Jade just shook her head no causing her twin to shake her head.

"What?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

Jordana just shook her head as she turned her head to look at Juice who was holding his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"Look at that." Jordana said nodding her head towards the two of them. "Don't keep it much longer."

"I planned on telling him when we got back to Charming." Jade said looking at her twin with a smile on her face. "You thought I was going to run again didn't you?"

Jordana took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well are you are wanted for murder back in Charming." Jordana said looking at her twin and crossed her arms over her chest. "So yea."

Jade looked down at the carpet then back up at Juice who was already walking over to the two of them. Jordana smiled at her niece and took her from her father's arms.

"I'll go lay her down." Jordana said with a smile. "I'll let you two talk."

Jade glared at her sister with a playful glare and watched as her sister walked down the hallway leaving the couple alone.

"Can I talk to you?" Jade asked looking at her fiancee.

Juice nodded at her as he led the way outside. Jordana walked out of the bedroom and left the door opened and walked over to where her own small family was sitting.

"I love you." Jordana said looking at Chibs with a smile. "Remember that."

"I love you Aye." replied Chibs as he returned the smile.

Jordana smiled at him as she kissed his lips gently then looked down at her twins. She bent down and got on her knees in between the two of them. Kerrianne was seemed in be in awe of her little sister and brother.

"She wants to go home with us." Jordana said looking at Chibs with a smile. "So big daddy what do you say? Can we keep her?"

Kerrianne busted out laughing at Jordana and looked at over at her dad who was smiling down at his son.

"What do you say we keep our family together?" Jordana asked as the others around them were waiting for the answer as well.

"Not only yes but hell yes." Gemma said with a smile causing Jordana to turn and look at the queen of bikers with a grin. "I was just answering for him. He has no choice in the matter. Mom is out of the picture. And your the evil step mom so yes."

Jordana just shook her head at her then looked back at her old man who was staring at her now.

"She was coming rather she wanted to or not." Chibs said with a smile.

Kerrianne smiled brightly at Jordana who reached up and hugged the teen gently then kissed her little girl's cheek causing her to giggle.

"I love you dad." Kerrianne said as she leaned over and cheeked his cheek.

Jordana put her arms out in front of Chibs who gently handed of his son to his mother. Kerrianne watched then leaned over to her father's ear.

"Why don't you marry her and get it over with?" Kerrianne asked in a whisper catching her father off guard. "I can see you love her the way she loves you. You two are a perfect match unlike you and mom."

Chibs stared at his daughter still taken back by the comment she had made.

"Well boys and girls it seems that we are headed home tomorrow." Clay said causing the whole club house to make noise.

Jordana laughed for a few seconds before a very loud man shouting caught their attention. Within a matter of seconds the door opened once more and Juice just about ran and stare at the people as if they were the crazy ones.

"She's She." Juice said before falling to the floor passed out.

Jade stood in the door way shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"She's pregnant." Jade said as the women minus her sister surrounded her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys another chapter :) I am hoping you guys will like it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the TV series. Read and Review Read and Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Hey dad." Jordana said saw her father come into view.

"Hey sweet heart." Wayne said as Jordana walked up holding her son in a carrier and Kerrianne held her little sister. "Hello Kerrianne."

Kerrianne gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Are you the only ones I'm picking up?" Wayne asked as they made their way over to Jordana's SUV.

"Yep, just me and the new step daughter." Jordana said causing her dad to raise an eye brow at her. "Don't worry, I'm not married to him."

Wayne just shook his head as Jordana put the carrier into the back seat onto it's holder while Kerrianne watched from the other side and tried to help. Jordana gave the teen a smile as Wayne started showing her how to do it while she sat in the middle of the carriers.

"Let's go home." Jordana said as she looked a Kerrianne who gave her a smile.

Jordana climbed into the passenger seat while her dad got into the driver seat. Staring out the window into the land around her, Jordana smiled as familiar things started to appear to her.

"How does it feel to be on American soil?" Wayne asked as the SUV started down the road.

"It fine but it will great when I can get to Charming." Jordana replied as she looked at her dad. "I'm ready to start work again."

Wayne shook his head at his daughter then looked in the rear review mirror to see Kerrianne was passed out just like the babies in their carriers beside her.

"So that is Chibs's oldest?" asked Wayne as Jordana nodded at him. "Ready to play step momma in a way?"

Jordana turned her head to face him and gave him a smile.

"I've been playing that role since Ireland." Jordana said nodding at her. "I am going to be fine, it's going to be interesting to see Chibs deal with a teenage girl."

Wayne nodded in agreement that was in true going to be interesting to see the club how they were going to handle certain changes with kids starting to appear. Jordana took deep breath and put her head against the head rest.

"Take a nap if you want, it is at least an hour drive." Wayne said as he didn't take his eyes off of the road.

Jordana just closed her eyes and took a another deep breath.

"Welcome back boss." Tig said as he opened the back of a black van that had pulled up into the lot.

Clay hugged the man in front of him. Tori smiled as she noticed Ava come into view. The girl ran over to her and hugged her waist. Jade laughed at her daughter's action as she got out of the van. Tori hugged the fellow old lady and hugged the queen of bikers. Gemma smiled at her and looked around at the buildings.

"It's good to be home." Gemma said as she nodded her head.

Jade turned around and looked at the familiar buildings and gave them a smile as if they could see it.

"Yes it is Gemma, it's great. I can't believe I'm admitting that." Jade aid with a laugh.

Tori laughed at the comment and watched as Ava started towards the swing set. Juice walked up to Tori and hugged her.

"I heard your getting married." Tori said with a smile.

"And expecting." Juice said as Tori raised an eye brow at him.

Tori looked down at Juice's stomach then back up at him.

"Juice, I didn't think men could have children." Tori said crossing her arms. "I do believe I just discovery! Let's go a head and go to the today's show! I can make some money off of you!"

Juice shook his head and laughed.

"Not me, her." Juice said shaking his head as he pointed to Jade.

Jade shook her head at him as she kissed his cheek while Tori smiled at the couple.

"I wonder about him sometimes don't worry." Jade said as she looked at Tori. "How has things been here?"

Tori groaned a little bit causing Jade to laugh at her.

"Let's see, Tig here doesn't have his drivers license for what happened before." Tori said looking at her. "I am on house arrest but I can go to work but that's it. That bitch Stahl is getting on my nerves."

Jade shook her head as Tig came up behind her and picked her up causing her to squeal as he spent her around a few times.

"Pregnant lady who might puke!" shouted Jade as she held onto his arms with her eyes closed.

Within seconds of the comment, Tig put the woman down to her feet which made her stumble a little bit from being dizzy.

"Enough with the rugrats please." Tig said shaking his head. "I can't take this anymore! This club is going to be full of toddlers. Instead of running stuff we will be running a day care and doing diaper duty."

Tori just shook her head as he walked off leaving the three adults alone. Gemma walked up to them holding onto Abel who had his head against his grandmother's heart.

"Just got a call from your dad." Gemma said looking at Jade. "They are on their way home now. According to them all four of them are passed out asleep."

Jade smiled at her and gave her a nod.

"Sounds like Jordana." Jade said as she noticed Chibs standing off towards the side talking with Happy. "What is that old man up to?"

Juice just shrugged his shoulders as Clay waved towards him.

"Don't know but we are needed in the chapel because of the thing with Tara." Juice said nodding at her. "I'll see you when we get out."

Jade took a deep breath and nodded at him as he kissed her lips gently before walking off towards the club house. Tori nodded towards the sheltered part of the club house.

"Let's get out of this hot sun." Tori said as they started towards it.

Ava was in the eye sight of her mother and the rest of the women as they sat down in the shade. Gemma stared at the sleeping form in her arms as Jade sat down beside her touching his feet a little bit.

"I can't believe I will get another chance to have another baby like this in a few months." Jade said as stared down at the little boy in front of her.

"It's going to start getting interesting around here." Gemma said as looked up looking at her.

She went to say something else but stopped as Jordana's SUV came into view pulling into the lot. Jade stood up and walked into the sunlight and put her hand over her eyes and smiled as her father waved at her. She waved back at him as he pulled the car to a stop and put it in park. Jordana slowly stepped of the car and stretched.

"Hey dad." Jade said as she walked over to the driver side and hugged him gently.

"You should be inside your wanted for murder." Wayne said nodding towards the club house. "Just like Gemma."

Gemma laughed at the comment as she stood up from her spot along with Tori who hugged Jordana. Jade took the carrier from her father's hands and smiled down at the sleeping form of her nieces. Kerrianne got out and looked around at the buildings blinking her eyes a few times trying to get her eyes adjust to the light.

"Tori this is Kerrianne Chibs daughter." Jordana said putting her free arm around the teenager's shoulders. "Kerrianne this is Tori, she is tig's friend I think."

Tori shook her head and shook hands with the teenager.

"Come on let's go inside before the cops realize we are back." Gemma said nodding the group of people standing outside. "I could use a stiff drink."

"You can't drink, your on meds." Jordana said looking at her.

Gemma glared at her with a playful look.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry the delay in updating. My personal life has taken a turn for the greater. So I've been super busy. Do not worry though my muse is here to stay. I am going to work on 27 soon after I finish supper. So I'll be sure to post it tonight I hope. If not today then 2morow for sure. :) I only own the the OCs that DO NOT appear on the TV series. Read and review. Read and Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"here."

Jordana looked up to see her sister holding a cup out to her. The twins were asleep inside and her sister had all the doors and windows locked minus the one that was closest to them on the back porch.

"What is it?" Jordana asked with a raised eye brow.

"Sweet tea, nothing in it." replied Jade as she sat down beside her in the free chair. "Have you heard anything from the guys yet?"

Jordana just shook her head before taking a sip of the tea.

"The last thing I got was this morning when Jax was telling them that they have a clue about where she is at." Jordana said with a sigh as she looked at the baby monitor.

"They will find her don't worry." Jade said nodding at her. "We both know that Jax won't rest til he finds her."

Jordana nodded in agreement and looked towards the gate that opened letting Kerrianne into the yard.

"Have fun the first day of school?" Jade asked as Kerrianne just nodded at her.

"It was alright, I've got plenty of homework." Kerrianne said nodding towards her bag that handed to the side. "Do you think my dad would mind if I go hang out with a friend that I made at school?"

Jordana just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I don't see why not." Jordana said looking at her.

"I'll start my homework when I get back." Kerrianne said as she put her bag into the house by the door.

Jordana waved at her as she walked out of the gate leaving the two adults alone once more. Jade just stared at her sister with a grin.

"You do realize her dad is going to freak right?" Jade asked with a laugh.

"Oh yea, the friend is a boy which will make for good entrainment," Jordana replied laughing. "We pulled the trick doing the same thing saying just a friend never saying it was rather a guy or a girl. Gotta love it."

Jade nodded in agreement as the twins started to make noise in the house. Both women quickly got up and walked into the house.

"I'm going to go pick up Ava from school and we will be back over here." Jade said as she hugged her sister.

"Alright, check on Fletcher see if he needs anything since he is playing guard dog." Jordana said with a snicker.

Jade shook her head at her sister's teasing comment as she walked out the front door to see Happy playing with his gun on the front step.

"Hey, do you need anything?" Jade asked as he just shook his head. "Kill somebody if they try to touch her."

"Oh yes I will." Happy said causing Jade to giggle as she walked away. "Do I want to know what that was about?"

Jade just shook her head no as she reached her car. Within seconds she was gone from the drive way and down the road. Jordana walked to the front door and looked at him with a smile.

"She wanted to hear you say it." Jordana said causing him to turn around and face her. "She has a thing for the away you talk. Sometimes I think she wants you to be Juice."

"You crazy women." Happy said as Jordana just smiled.

She grabbed the beer from the side table beside the door and walked outside to the front steps and sat down beside him causing him to stare at her.

"Here, I figured you could use it." Jordana said as she held it. "I won't tell anymore you drunk on the job. It's one beer."

Happy took the bottle from her and took the cap off and handed it to Jordana who smiled at him. She put her head on his shoulder as he took a swig.

"Your old man sees this he'll flip a damn lid." Happy said looking down at her.

Jordana looked up at him and smiled.

"No he won't, he trust me." Jordana said looking up at him. "I'm sorry about Bridget.."

"The funny thing though I already knew." Happy said causing Jordana to set up straight. "I already knew she was a agent with the FBI and with Stahl."

She just stared at him as he took another swig of the beer.

"I knew the whole time what she was doing. The case against me the case against the club and the case against you." Happy said as he turned his head to look at her. "It just kind of clicked for me when she met you and started asking questions about that night in the valley."

Jordana stared down at her hands as she rubbed them together in her lap.

"And you kept your mouth shut about it?" Jordana asked looking at him.

"Who wouldn't keep the fact that your old lady was the club rat?" replied Happy as Jordana nodded at him. "Funny this is, I found the paperwork and confronted her about it, she told me everything that I needed to know."

Jordana stared at him as Chib's motorcycle pulled up into the drive way behind her SUV. She smiled at him as he walked up to them.

"Hey." Jordana said as she stood up and kissed his lips gently. "Did you guys find anything out about Tara?"

"We found her and they are at the hospital now." Chibs replied causing Jordana to let a smile spread across her face.

Jordana looked up as Happy slapped Chibs on his shoulder and walked over to his bike and left without another word.

"Is Kerrianne home from school?" Chibs asked as the couple made their way into their home.

"Actually she has already been here, she made some friends at school." Jordana said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "She went to hang out with them for a little while then she will be home."

He took a long swig and looked at her.

"Names?" Chibs asked looking at her.

Jordana just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the living room which caused him to groan a little bit.

"Ok you let my daughter go with some random people because she thinks she made friends?" Chibs asked as he stood next to the coffee table.

Jordana stared at him and just nodded.

"We are in Charming, the only thing we've got to worry about when she is in school is if she gets caught fucking in the bathroom or smoking behind the buildings." replied Jordana as he sat down on the coffee table edge.

He put his beer down onto the table and looked at her with a blank expression.

"She is the daughter of Samcro, she will become a target." Chibs said looking at her. "Just like those twins have been targets since the day they arrived. You become a old lady you became a target rather you are with me or when you were with Jackson."

Jordana just took a deep breath and her hand through her hair.

"Look I understand that, but you've got to give her some space to adjust in her own way. She left Ireland because her mom was killed by me." Jordana said looking at him. "I love you very much and I'm so glad that I have you and thank god that I do because I know that you would not let anything happen to our family."

Chibs went to say something else but stopped as his cell phone went off causing Jordana to get up from her spot and walk into the nursery to check on the twins who were still sound asleep.

"I'm needed back at the club house." Chibs said as he walked up behind her causing her to jump. "Sorry."

She just nodded at him as she turned around to follow him down the hallway. Jordana walked outside onto the steps and stared at him as he suddenly stopped in the middle of the yard and turned back around.

"Forget something?" Jordana asked as she crossed her arms.

He walked quickly back to the steps and pulled Jordana's lips to capture his own. She was caught off guard but return the kiss and smiled at him as he broke it.

"When we are done with Chapel I'm going to come back and we are going to have some family time." Chibs said causing Jordana to nod at him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I know that this chapter is a bit of a short one but it works! I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy :) I hope you guys like it. I only own the people who DO NOT appear in the TV series. So Read and Enjoy. Read and Review :)**

* * *

It seemed the next few days flew by for the club as they tried to get into the routine of things as they once were. Kerrianne looked at Jordana who seemed to be off in a daze.

"Hey are you ok?" Kerrianne asked causing Jordana to jump. "Sorry."

Jordana just shook her head and looked down at her cell phone then back up at the teenager who was looking truly concerned.

"I've got to go out for a little while, do you think you will be ok here with the twins?" Jordana asked looking at Kerrianne who nodded at her. "Tig is outside, if he isn't able to make into the house or something goes wrong and you need a gun. There is on in my dresser by the window up under my t-shirts in the third drawer on the right."

Kerrianne only nodded at her as Jordana stood up from the couch and grabbed her pocket book from the table and the keys then quickly hugged Kerrianne before walking out onto the porch that caught Tig's attention.

"You are to stay here and watch Kerrianne, I'm going to run to the store a little bit and do some errands." Jordana said as she walked past him. "He already knows, just stay here with her."

Tig went to say something but stopped as Jordana got into her car and quickly pulled out of the drive way. Kerrianne stood in the door way of the home and watched the car disappear from her view.

"She better not do anything stupid." Tig said as he sat down on the first step.

Jordana stopped at the stop sign and grabbed her cell phone from the cup holder and dialed a number and started on the road once more.

"I'm going to be headed towards the park that is on Thomson street meet me there in five." Jordana said as she stopped at a red light. "This has got to stop after today."

Jordana closed her cell phone and put it back into the cup holder as she started through the light in the middle of town.

"Thank you." Jade said as she was handed a wrench from her tool box.

"Do I need to try to find another person to help us when you go on maturity leave?" Clay asked looking at Jade who stared up at him. "What?"

Jade brushed her hands on the coveralls that she was wearing and stood up.

"I am not even two months and your ready to find a replacement." Jade said as Clay just grinned.

Clay just shook his head as Gemma walked out of the office area and over to them.

"He is only being protective of us girls." Gemma said as she kissed her husband's cheek. "That's one the many things I love about him. He will make sure your job is here when you get back."

Jade just nodded at the couple as they walked away. Juice walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"NO PDA AT WORK!" shouted Clay as Gemma hit him and Jade shot him a bird causing the older man to laugh.

Jade turned around in his arms and kissed his lips gently then broke the kiss as he tried to deepen it.

"Go back to work mister." Jade said laughing as she hit his chest. "I've got three bikes and one car that is on my list today. I've got to finish at least two of them today."

"Alright, but before I forget which one of us is going to pick up Ava?" Juice asked as Jade sat back down by a bike.

Jade looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Depending on who is further along with their work." Jade replied looking at him. "If I get two bikes done today I will go but if not you do."

Juice nodded at her as Jade watched him walk by over to where he was working on a car with Happy. Gemma looked through the blinds as Clay looked over some paperwork that she had written up for him.

"Have you seen Jackson?" Gemma asked turning around to look at her husband. "I've tried to call him a few times but he hasn't picked up."

"Maybe he is spending sometime with the doc and Abel." Clay said as he looked up from the paper work.

Gemma sighed and nodded at him hoping he was right as he exited the building leaving her alone with Chucky.

"Open the back gate for me." Gemma said as soon as Clay was out of her sight.

She grabbed a set of keys and walked out of the building through the back door. Chucky tried to ask her questions but she left before he could get a straight answer from her.

"Looks like you've had a change of heart."

"I personally just want to end this." Jordana said putting her hands over her chest. "I want things to go back to normal and you to leave my family alone."

June Stahl looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I can't leave them alone til I get what I want." June said looking at her. "You should already know that Jordana."

Jordana glared at the woman in front of causing the woman to sigh.

"Look, I have a deal to make with you." June said looking at her. "I've already spoke with Jax about it and he agrees that you should take it."

She looked up at the sound of Jax's name and stared at her.

"This will keep all of the women who have been evolved with the club activities to be safe and out of harms way of the law." June said grabbing a file folder from her bag. "Including your twin sister. So take the deal Jordana and make sure that the women are safe just Jax is doing with men."

Jordana blinked at her a few times before nodding her head at her as June handed Jordana a pen. Looking at the paper work in front of her she signed it and handed it back to June who smiled at her.

"Don't worry Jordana, they will never know that you were apart of this. I don't need anymore blood shed on my hands to deal with." June said as she closed it and put it back into her bag. "Now care to explain more things to me so I can get a better idea of the day to day operations at Samcro?"

Jordana just shook her head and looked out at the play ground at the park to see all the kids playing.

"I really don't know anything about the day to day things honestly June, I'd wish you'd stop asking me." Jordana said as she kept looking at the play ground. "I only know that they've done certain gun trades a few times but that's it."

June took a deep breath and sat forward putting her arms on her knees and stared a head like Jordana was doing.

"I find that hard to believe Mrs. Telford." June said causing Jordana to suddenly stare at her. "I know that deep down inside you want to become that. And this is your one and only chance for that happen. You want to become his wife you've got to help me out here Jordana. You've got to make sure you tell me every detail that you know so I can keep the members of your family safe in more ways than one Jordana."

Jordana took a deep breath and looked down at the ground then back up.

"Ok fine."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys another chapter for you. I am about to start working on 29 as we speak :) So I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. So read and review guys!**

* * *

Jordana had pulled her car into her drive way a while ago but remained sitting it as she stared at the house in front of her. Tig had left as soon as she nodded her heard towards him. Kerrianne nodded at her from the door but remained in the house. Jordana took a deep breath as she looked down at her cell phone at the back ground which was of her family including Kerrianne it was taken only a few days after they arrived back in Charming. There was no way she was ready to lose her family.

"Are you going to sit in the car forever?"

Jordana let out a scream at the sudden noise to see her sister standing there on the other side of car door. Jade shook her head at her twin.

"I know I've been here for almost two hours and you've been sitting in the damn car." Jade said as Jordana rolled the window up and got out of the car. "Are you ok?"

"Yes sorry, I was just thinking is all." Jordana said as she closed the door and opened the back of the car with the remote.

Jade raised an eye brow at her for a few seconds before grabbing a few bags to help.

"So you sat in the car for two hours with food that needs to stay cold?" Jade asked as Jordana walked into the house. "Smart."

Jordana just rolled her eyes as she sat the bags she had in her hands on the table with her keys. Jade put the ones she had on the counter top.

"Want to tell me what has you distracted?" Jade asked crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the counter top. "Don't give me it's nothing bullshit. I am your twin I know when something is up."

Jade watched as Jordana started to put stuff away and she quickly walked over over to her and grabbed the bags from her reach and put them to the other end of the table.

"Talk to me Jordana, what is going on?" Jade asked as Kerrianne appeared in the door way of the kitchen.

She went to say something but Jade shook her head no and she quickly disappeared from the their view.

"Jordana start talking before I turn into Della." Jade said causing Jordana to turn around at the sound of their mother's name..

"Just a lot of things Jade alright." Jordana replied looking at her. "The kidnapping happening with Tara, the fact that the cops know you are in town and haven't bothered to arrest you. Or the fact that maybe they know that Gemma is back but haven't done shit to her. Somethings aren't right."

Jade knew that she was right knew that the men would take care of the loss ends of the situation.

"You have your twins back and you gained a new daughter Jordana if that is what you want to call her." Jade said as she watched her sister start putting up the stuff in the cabinets. "You have all it together right now."

Jordana stopped what she was doing and turned to face her twin sister.

"I've got everything to lose as well." Jordana said before she could stop her self.

"What? Want to explain?" asked Jade as Jordana quickly turned back around.

Jade looked down at the tile floor and grabbed Jordana's SUV keys and put her down on the table. Walking into the living room she saw Kerrianne playing with Ava.

"Kerrianne, do you remember how to get to the club house from here?" Jade asked as the teenager only nodded her head. "Do you think you could do it without being pulled over?"

The teenager only nodded her head even though she had her drivers learns she knew that they were for only in Ireland.

"Ok good, because I want you to grab the twins while I get Ava." Jade said looking at her. "I want to have a talk with your dad's old lady. When you get there to the garage Gemma should come out like always. Explain what I said to you."

"Alright." Kerrianne said as she grabbed a hold of the two baby carriers.

Jade nodded at Ava who followed behind Kerrianne out the door. With minutes the kids were loaded up into the SUV and Kerrianne in the driver seat.

"Use Gemma's phone to tell me you got there safely ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Kerrianne said as she put the car in reserve.

Jade watched as the car disappeared from her site. She quickly walked back into the house and slammed the door causing Jordana to look around the entrance way that led to the kitchen.

"Stop what the fuck you are doing." Jade said as she walked into the room. "What in the fucking hell did you do?"

"I didn't do a damn thing." Jordana replied as she put meats into the freezer. "I went shopping that is it."

Jade stared at her sister with a blank expression on her face not buying it.

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did Jor." Jade said looking at her. "God please tell me I'm wrong."

Jordana put her hands down on the table in front of her and looked up at her twin with a sad look on her face.

"God damn it Jordana." Jade said shaking her head and looking away from her. "Why the fuck did you go to Stahl?"

"I didn't do anything!" Jordana said looking at her. "Just told her what I knew. Nothing major! She promised that the club wouldn't be in trouble."

Jade stared at her sister in disbelieve as she was pacing the kitchen floor.

"Seriously? Did you lose your mind in Ireland?" Jade asked with a raised eye brow. "That bitch will DO ANYTHING to fuck the club over Jordana! What did you do tell me!"

Jordana just looked at her for a few seconds before grabbing her pocket book from the floor and pulled out a file.

"I signed this, she doesn't know that I am a very good pit pocket." Jordana said looking at her with a grin. "Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?"

Jade grabbed the folder from her sister's grip and quickly opened it. Jordana sat down in the chair in front of her sister.

"Are you sure you didn't grab a fake one and she has the real one?" asked Jade as she kept reading.

Jordana grabbed her bag once more and pulled out several folders.

"She keeps a lot of things in her bag, but she should never trust a old lady of a biker." Jordana said with a grin.

Jade looked up at Jordana and shook her head.

"This does not state anything about anybody being safe Jordana." Jade said as she sat down across from her sister.

"I figured as much, I'm the law major remember? I know how her mind ticks." Jordana said as she sighed. "I would never turn my back on the club, I love everything about it."

Jade knew her sister was telling the truth about not turning her back on the club. Looking down at the files on the table she grabbed a hold of the top one and started to read it.

"What in the hell?" Jade said as she started to read it. "Oh this boy has got some explaining to do."

"What?"

Jordana grabbed the file from her sister's grip and started to read it her self. Within seconds she looked up and grabbed a hold of her sister's keys.

"We've got to get to the club house now." Jordana said as Jade started at her. "Trust me when I say this."

Jade quickly followed her sister out of the house locking the door behind her. Jordana threw the keys to the owner and jumped into the passenger side.

"What's going on? Why are we rushing over to the club house." Jade asked as she quickly pulled away from the curve.

"Let's just say that today is d-day for the club." Jordana said with a scared look on her face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys I told you chapter 29 would be up soon. I am so happy that I got this out for you guys today. I am going to start on 30 as well today :) So read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I only own the people who DO NOT appear on the show. So read and review :)**

* * *

Jade slammed the car into park as she pulled up into the lot for Teller-Morrow garage. Jordana jumped out of the car as she saw Gemma walk out of the office.

"Where is Jax?" Jordana asked looking at the queen bee. "Tell me you've seen him."

"Is something the matter?" Gemma asked looking at the woman in front of her. "What's going on?"

Jordana went to say something but stopped as the sound of a motorcycle neared caught her attention. She turned around to see Jax coming up into the lot with two unmarked cop cars and a van. The twins turned around as Gemma walked up to Jax who seemed to be confused about what was about to happen.

"Good Evening ladies." June said as she noticed the twins standing close to Gemma. "I want to see Jimmy."

Clay stared at her for a few seconds.

"We don't have him." Clays aid with a shrug.

June looked at him with a annoying look on her face as she rotated her head.

"I can have twenty agents here and have them tear this place apart." June said looking at Clay.

Jordana took a deep breath as Clay told them to go and get Jimmy from Tara's car. Tara looked down at the concrete then back up as the agents behind June grabbed a hold of him.

"How did you know he was here?" Clay asked as June stared at him for a few seconds.

She let a small smile spread across her face as she turned and looked at Jax.

"Let's just say that your VP made a deal." June said as Jax's eyes widen causing the members around him to stare at him with wide eyes. "Along with your lovely princess of Samcro."

She turned and looked at Jordana with a evil smirk on her face.

"Glad to see you could make it to see the parting." June said looking at Jordana who just stared at her.

Jax glared at her as agents put handcuffs on him causing Gemma to suddenly get nervous. The people around the two adults started to scream at the two of them. Jax put Jordana behind him as the others screamed at them.

"You just put a death warrant on my sister's head." Jade said as June walked up to her. "I'm going to kill you."

Jade went to punch Stahl but was quickly grabbed by two agents who put her arms behind her back. She struggled against them as June stared at her.

"Not only do you have murder against you Ms. Unser. You've done threaten a government agent." June said with a smile. "Put her in the back of the car with Jimmy."

Jordana took a deep breath as the men around her started to be put in handcuffs. Jordana busted out into tears as they past her they kept yelling at Jax and her as well.

"You are dead to me." Clay said as he stared at Jax. "Do you hear me!"

Jax just stared at his step father then looked at Jordana who had fell to her knees on the concrete. Jessica held onto Gemma who was crying as the men who were their protectors were being led away in handcuffs.

"MOMMA!"

Jordana looked up to see Ava running towards Jade who was standing against the car. Jade stared at her sister with no emotion in her eyes but gave her a nod. Tara grabbed a hold of Ava's hand and picked her up so she could kiss her mom.

"Be a good girl for Aunt Jordana and Aunt Tara for me ok?" Jade said as her daughter stared at her. "I will be back soon ok?"

Ava just stared at her and gave her a nod as Kerrianne stood up under the shelter. She noticed Jordana who was crying and walked over to her.

"What's going on? Where is my dad?" Kerrianne asked as she slowly helped Jordana to her feet.

"I don't know where he is." Jordana said as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hands.

Kerrianne looked up as she noticed Tara hugging Jax for a few seconds before letting him go as they put each man into the back of the van. Tara turned around and stared at Jordana as Kerrianne stood her ground beside the woman who had captured her father's heart.

"You sided with that bitch?" Tara asked looking at her.

"I did what I had to do." Jordana said looking at her. "I'm protecting my family, I did this for us."

"For us?" Tara said with a raised eye brow. "You only fucked us over."

Jordana went to say something else but stopped as Tara walked away as June walked up to her.

"You did good." June said as Jordana turned her head to look at her. "She'll understand in time. She'll know what it's like to make a deal with devil in order to make sure her family is safe."

Jordana narrowed her eyes as the blonde who gave her a slick grin. June looked up as the clubs lawyer walked up beside her. June held the file closer to her chest.

"Clients will be out in three years." June said as Gemma's cries could be heard over her. "If they don't kill any one parole in fourteen months."

The woman slowly took the file that she had held out to her. Jordana stared at the two of them then she turned to see Jade being put in the back of a cop car while the men where being put in the van. Jordana ran her hand through her long hair as she watched the others just glare at Jax.

"Good luck facing the women." June said as she walked past Jordana who just stared at her.

Jordana looked down at the pavement as she slowly turned around to look at Gemma and Jessica who both looked scared. Gemma was crying while Jessica was looking disappointed. Tara stood away from them but Jordana knew that if Tara could and get away with it she'd kill her.

"How could you do this?" Gemma said as the tears fell down her cheek as she stared at the girl she loved. "You put our men away! Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry." Jordana said shaking her head as she looked at the queen of the bikers. "I didn't think it would end up like this! She turned it around! Nobody was suppose to get arrested!"

Gemma just started at her for a few seconds before walking away with Jessica closing behind in disbelief of what just happened in front of her. Tori who was standing off to the side in the garage looked at Jordana with a blank stare on her face.

"If you are going to yell at me go a head and get it over with." Jordana said as she looked at her. "Let's have it."

"I'm not going to yell at you." Tori said as she walked into the sunlight as the van pulled off.

She took a deep breath and looked up at Jordana before punching her in the face knocking her backwards a few steps only for Kerrianne to catch her.

"That's for putting Tig in jail." Tori said as Jordana stared at her. "You wanted to protect us you say, but guess what? Just like Tara said. You fucked us over. I was proud to call you my friend Jordana but this? I hope you get murdered in your sleep because of the rat shit you've done."

Kerrianne swallowed hard as Jordana stared at the girl in front of her. Without another word Tori walked off leaving the two of them alone in the blurting sun.

"Kerrianne, I want you to stay here with the girls and the kids." Jordana said looking Kerrianne who just stared at her. "I promise that I will explain things to you later ok?"

Kerrianne just nodded at her as Jordana quickly ran to her sister's car and quickly started it up and darted out of the lot.

"I'm sorry." Jordana said as she looked in the rear review mirror to see Tara stood there watching her leave along with Kerrianne.


	30. Chapter 30

**Well ladies and gentlemen this is the last chapter of the story. I am very proud of my self to have finished yet another story in the series. I am so grateful for the people who have reviewed my story and put it as alerts or favorites. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I only the people who DO NOT appear in the tv series. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. The song I used is This is war by 30 seconds to mars. It felt like it was meant for the ending. :) Thank you again guys.**

* * *

Jordana pulled up next to her father who was in his cruiser staring a head. She knocked on the window and smiled at him as she opened the door of the passenger side and got in.

"Ready babygirl?" Wayne asked as Jordana looked at him. "You know once you do this, there is no turning back."

"Dad, I would never turn my back on the club." Jordana said as Wayne knew his little girl was telling the truth. "Let's go."

**A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war**.

Jordana watched from the passenger seat as the cars pasted the car. She looked down at her hands then looked up as her father touched her hands.

"She had two copies of those papers sweet heart." Wayne said as he kept his eyes on the road. "She found out from somebody who knew about your pocket picking days. She made you sign a copy of the papers that had two sets within them. She has the other copy with your signature on it."

Jordana looked down once more which caused her dad to laugh.

"I never expected to be doing this either." Wayne said as Jordana kept looking out the window. "I know that growing up you and your sister were kind of destined to have something to do with the club. I could have made sure you didn't but we both know that in time you two would have went against me."

"Sometimes I wonder why you didn't." Jordana said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

**To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war. **

Wayne just smiled at one of his daughters and kissed her hand as they started off down the dusty highway. What seemed like hours the cruiser caught up to the black ATF agent's car on the long stretch of road. Jordana took a deep breath as she the black car pulled to the side of the road. She watched as June got out of the car along with another male agent while she remained in the car as her father got out. She looked down in her lap at the walther pistol in her lap.

"I got word that some of Jimmy's men are waiting for you just up the road." Wayne said nodding towards the road. "I could call some back up and have them do it."

**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight! **

"It's fine you two go." June said looking at the two men who were with her. "I'll be fine."

They stared at her for a few seconds before nodding at her. She watched as the car a head of her own disappeared from her view. She looked at Jordana for a few seconds before looking at Wayne who was about to smoke a blunt.

"Really?" June asked with a raised eye brow.

"I've got stage three colon cancer sweet heart I don't have much perks left." replied Wayne as he lit it up. "Want some?"

June shook her head and looked over her shoulder again at Jordana who was staring at her.

**To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first**

"It's got to be at least hundred and ten." June said looking at him. "Jordana get out of the car so you don't die of a heat stroke."

Jordana just watched as she turned back around to talk to her father. She opened the door and quickly put the gun up under her shirt behind her back.

"You really should have some." Wayne said as he looked at June who looked a bit confused at him.

She went to say something else but stopped as a yellow school bus pulled up to the curve side blocked the view of the road. Jordana quickly pulled her gun from behind her back and pointed it to Stahl head who was taken back by the action.

**To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!**

"What the hell is going on?" June ask as the bus door open letting members of Samcro out.

"It's your turn." Jordana said as Opie walked up to the women and gave Jordana nod.

Jordana lowered her gun and backed up as Opie held a mac-10 to Stahl head. Jordana walked over to the car and knocked on the window causing Jimmy to look at her with a smile.

"Here to break me out love?" Jimmy asked with a grin.

Jordana just stared at him as she opened the door as Chibs walked up to the car as Jimmy stepped out willing as if he knew he was going to be meeting his own fate. Chibs grabbed the man by his neck as Jordana walked in front of them as if she were leading them. Wayne watched as his little girl stood in front of the door of the bus as Chibs pushed Jimmy with his back against the side of it.

**A warning to the prophet,  
The liar, the honest,  
This is war. **

" Take her glasses off." Jordana said looking at Opie. "She needs to see this."

Opie took the sunglasses that June was wearing and put them on truck of the car as she stood her head and winched her eyes at sudden light.

"Take care of our family Filip. Aye" Jimmy said as Chibs just stared at him.

"Oh yea." Chibs said sarcastically pulling out two knifes from up under his jacket.

Jordana watched as he gave Jimmy the same Glasgow smile that Jimmy had given him. She knew that in his eyes that it was his way of revenge to show he had done it. Jordana looked down at the ground for a second as the sound of the skin slashing on his face got to her. She looked back up to see Chibs stabbing Jimmy in the chest and Jimmy made not one sound as the man in control of the knives twisted them. Chibs watched him with a hiss as the man before him was falling towards the ground. Jordana watched as he pulled the knives out causing Jimmy to fall to the ground and spit on him.

**To the leader, the pariah,  
The victor, the messiah,  
This is war.**

"Get me out of here!" shouted Jade as she stared at the people outside the car.

Jordana laughed a little bit as she opened the door and helped her sister out of the backseat. She held up a key and took the handcuffs off as her sister watched her.

"Do you seriously think I'd let you go that easy?" Jordana asked with a bright smile. "Your my sister, and I'll be damn if I let you go with out a fight."

Jade just smiled at her for a few seconds before looking up at Opie who grabbed a hold of June's arm and pulled her towards the car.

**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight! **

"Go talk to Dad." Jordana said as looked at her twin in the eyes. "He will explain everything to you. I am not a rat. Clay and the rest of the group knew what I was doing. I love you and those men. They are my family."

Jade only nodded at her sister a she walked over to their father. Jordana turned and looked down at Jimmy's body with a glare.

"Now you two can burn in hell together." Jordana said as glared at the man who helped take her children from her.

Jordana walked around his body and over to Chibs who was standing beside Phiney and Kozik. She grabbed a hold of his hands and brought them to her lips. She watched as he gave her a smile which made her smile.

"I love you and I'm not willing to lose my family with out a fight." Jordana said as he smiled. "This club, you, my sister, and my father are my family."

**To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first**

Chibs grabbed a hold of her face with his hands and kissed her lips hard. Jade watched from a distance next to her father. Jordana broke the kiss and stood beside him putting her arm around his waist and joined the rest of the group to watch Opie in the back seat with Stahl who was could be heard begging from within.

"Three, two, one." Jordana said as she counted down before the shots from within the car was heard.

Jade jumped at the sudden sound and stared with wide eyes. Jordana took a sigh of relief as did Jade as she saw Opie get out of the back seat.

**To the right, To the left**  
**We will fight to the death!**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world**  
**It's a brave new world**  
**It's a brave new world!**

"Is that the deal?" asked Kozik as Opie looked at it.

"Yep." Opie said as he ripped it in two. "Both of them."

Opie stared at Jade and gave her a nod as Jordana walked up to her twin and held out a set of keys.

"The guys are going to take you to the next town and there will be a car waiting for you." Jordana said as Jade stared at her. "There is also a change of clothes. You need to disappear for a little while so the ATF agents will find nothing about you committing a murder."

**I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is won **

"What about my daughter Jordana? I can't just up and leave her." Jade said looking at her.

Jordana looked down at the dirt as the others stared at the two of them.

"I will take care of her and explain things to her the best way I can." Jordana said looking at her. "There is also a cell phone in the glove box in the car. Use that to call us and us alone nobody else."

Jade closed her eyes for a few seconds before tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I love you." Jade said as she hugged her sister. "Make sure you tell my baby girl I love her."

Jordana nodded at her and returned the hug before quickly pulling away and looking at her.

"Ok we've got to hurry up and get you guys out of here." Jordana said nodding at the men. "Her men should be coming back soon enough."

**To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first**

Chibs used Jimmy's blood to do the sign of the IRA on the back of the car to make it look like they had really took out Stahl and Jimmy. Jordana took a deep breath as he threw the rag down onto Jimmy's body.

"I'll see you in a little while." Jordana said nodding at him.

He nodded at her and kissed her lips once more before getting onto the bus with Jade standing beside her.

"I need you to make it look like you attacked me." Jordana said looking at her. "This is your one chance to actually hit me and nobody to hold you back."

Jade just grinned as she quickly punched her sister in the face knocking her down to the dirt. Wayne held his jaw as Kozik punched him to make it appear they had over powered him.

! **To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
****It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world**

Jordana watched as the bus pulled away leaving her and her father the only two living people there. She held her jaw as she walked over to him and touched his shoulder as he called for backup. Jordana leaned against the car and stared out into the open land.

"Remember there is no turning back." Wayne said looking at his daughter.

"I know, I don't plan on turning back." replied Jordana looking at him. "I am a old lady with three kids and I'll be down if I don't go down swinging. It's time to brave a whole new world. We've won one war. Now soon another will star."

**A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world **

Tara looked around the home that felt so empty now. Abel was with Gemma. She took a deep breath a she started to gather up the clothes that were every where within the house. She walked into the nursery and grabbed Jax's bag and pulled a bundle of letters out.

"What in the hell?" Tara asked as she put the basket down and walked into the kitchen.

Tara sat down at the kitchen table and untied the letters and started to read them.

"I'm sorry."

Tara turned around quickly before she could react or scream a bullet entered her head causing the doctor of Charming to fall dead to the floor. The masked figure looked at the body on the floor and grabbed the letters from the table and quickly stuffed them into their jacket and looked at her. The killer pulled off the black ski mask they had been wear. The woman looked down at the fallen old lady of the VP of Samcro.

"I'll be sure to tell Jax that you went quick."


End file.
